Assassination
by Yvki
Summary: Behind the calm, polite and selfless façade, Kuroko is actually one of the cruelest, merciless and maybe sadistic assassins which earn him a name 'oni' which basically means demon with an alias called Kuro Tetsu. Warning: Major ooc. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. AkaKuro/KuroAka. One sided KagaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Summary: Behind the calm, polite and selfless façade, Kuroko is actually one of the cruelest, merciless and maybe sadistic assassins which earn him a name 'oni' which basically means demon with an alias called Kuro Tetsu.

Authors Note: Okay. This is my second fanfic and I am still relatively new to it. I will be posting this once per week and I'll try to make it longer. But if I did not post means I am busy. No promise. Please understand. This does not happen in the anime or manga except for some events. IT IS **COMPLETELY** DIFFERENT OKAY? Also, Kuroko does not really have lack of presence. I know I know, a Kuroko without lack of presence is not Kuroko but this is a fanfic. This will be a slow story rather than a fast one like my previous work. There will be romance but not so obvious in the first few chapters. This is my first time in my life writing a romance fanfic so it will not be good.

Warning: ooc especially Kuroko. It is a cruel, merciless Kuroko. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. Unbetaed/English error. Words. AkaKuro. One sided KagaKuro.

CHAPTER One

3.00pm (Wednesday)

Ring.

The bells signalling the end of class excite the student in the class. Most of them quickly packed their bag and go out of the class not before they greet the teacher goodbye. The teacher just sighed slightly and went out of the room.

"Oi Kuroko! Since there is no practice today, do you want to hang out in Maji Burger?" Kagami turned around to face the bluenette who was sitting behind him. After defeating Kaijo in a practice match, Riko the coach gave them a day to rest. (Practice day is on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday)

"Ah. Kagami kun. I don't think I can make it. I needed to go home soon." Kuroko said politely remembering this morning.

.

"_Bocchan.* Please come home early today." Tanaka, the head butlers said while putting a plate of pancakes on the long table._

"_Why." Kuroko said coldly without even looking at him as he starts digging into his breakfast alone. _

"_You have work to do, Bocchan." Tanaka said politely. _

_Kuroko just continue to eat without replying. Tanaka knows that it means 'I know' after being in this household for a long period of time. _

_._

"Oh. I guess it can't be helped then." Kagami said feeling a little disappointed.

Kuroko give a smile to Kagami and he left the classroom not before Kuroko caught sight of the blushing teen.

When he reached home, he was greeted by all the servants (which are a lot).

"Welcome home Bocchan." Greeted the servants but was ignored by Kuroko.

"This way please." Tanaka said to Kuroko while leading him to where he will be doing his 'work'.

They soon reached one of the room located at the basement and was greeted by a man who has a wavy short raven hair and a ridiculous looking monocle which is the client.

"Ah. Good afternoon. I suppose you are Kuro Tetsu san?" The said man smile as he stood up from his comfy chair and approach Kuroko with a hand stick out.

Kuroko returned a handshake with a tint of boredness as the two sit on the sofa chairs with a table in the middle.

"Tanaka. Tea." Kuroko ordered as Tanaka left the room to prepare tea for the guest and Kuroko.

"Ah. I am Mikado Ruka, the secretary of Nakamura Hideki-"

"Straight to business." Kuroko interrupted Mikado coldly.

"Ah sorry. " Mikado takes out the business suitcase beside the sofa and places it on the table. He opened the suitcase and it consist of many bills of money along with a small documents kept in an envelope. He takes out the contents inside the envelope and passes it to Kuroko. "This is your target. He is Kudo Akito the president of the Kudo co. and is the one who is a bug nuisance to Nakamura co. Nakamura president wishes for you to rid this Kudo Akito."

Kuroko grabbed a red framed study glasses from the table and studied the documents which include the pictures and the needed information of Kudo Akito. (YES! Kuroko with glasses. *nosebleed*)

"This is the deposit; it is exactly two million dollar. After the work is done, the remaining three million will be sent to you." Mikado continued.

Knock knock.

"Here is your tea." Tanaka bowed as he place the tea on the table. He smiled and left the room automatically.

Kuroko pick up the tea as he drinks still looking at the documents given to him. Kuroko have a photographic memory which means he can remember just by looking at it. Silence filled the air as Kuroko is still flipping through the paper.

"…"

"…"

"It is an honour to have the oni aka demon to aid us. You are quite well known in the underworld. Oni. Everybody knows this name very well. The assassin who kills his targets mercilessly and quickly. So quickly that the victims does not even realise they are dead. All witnesses are killed on the spot. I can't believe a kid like you-" Mikado said excitedly until he was face with a pocket knife that leaves his face just by a few centimetres.

Kuroko did not really care about his nicknames or what, but he is very sensitive about his age and height. Being called a kid is very intolerant for him. Kuroko stood up and take out a pocket knife he had kept in his pocket all the time and point in at Mikado's face. Even though he kept his blank face, you can spot a smirk on his face and a small tint of anger can be felt.

"Hmmm~ Where do you want a scar to be at?" Kuroko said playfully as he moves the pocket knife to his right eye and another hand taking his glasses out. "A scar on the eye sounds great."

"N-No. P-please." Mikado cried as his eyes wide open begging for his life, "I-I-I am very s-sorry."

"Hmm…." Kuroko pretended not to hear a thing and push the pocket knife nearer causing the cold tip to come in contact slowly.

"AHHHHH!" A scream from the room can be heard as blood filled the room with a scared man on the chair begging for his life. No one bothered to find out what happen because they know best than to interrupt their bocchan.

"Have you learnt you lesson~?" Kuroko smiled innocently and Mikado nodding frantically with one hand on his right eye. Blood oozing out rapidly like a waterfall.

"Good." Kuroko satisfied with his answer. He called, "Tanaka."

Tanaka immediately come in and bows slightly. "Clean up the mess." Kuroko ordered as he sits back down.

"Back to business, I will accept the job. Go back to your owner and tell him that. Understand?" Kuroko said stoically. Mikado nodded still feeling frightened and walks out of the house as fast as possible.

After he sees that Mikado is completely gone, Kuroko smirked and looked at his target's picture.

"Looks like I won't be bored for the time being." He whispered.

Tanaka move the bloodied chair out of the room with some help from other servants and move the brand new one in. The bloodied chair is thrown into another room which contain bloodied rug, table, chairs and many other things. The room is stench with blood and is dark.

Screams, are common in this household whenever their bocchan is here. No one dared to defy him. Because they know, one wrong move can cause their life. In fact, all of them know that Kuroko is an assassin. They see different client with a suitcase in and out. They served them all day long.

.

"This house is f-ing crazy!"Mikado cursed as he leaves the estate. "What the f- is wrong with this people especially that Kuro Tetsu?!"

He walked up to his car and finds a first aid kit. He grabs the bandage and covers his right eye clumily. He winced as he touched his right eye and start driving. He drives the car which goes right and left and right rather than in a straight line since he cannot really see well with one eye. But fortunately, there are no cars since it is a secluded area. "F-" He cursed another time and go to the nearest hospital. He probably cannot see with his right eye anymore.

.

Kuroko went up to his preparation room, like the name, to prepare his weapons for his job. There are various weapons in the room varying from short range like swords to long range like sniper. Kuroko put on his black coloured clothes and put two pistols in the holster located at his right and left thigh. He also grabbed a short knife and hides it in his breast pocket. He wears black gloves to avoid getting fingerprints. He doesn't really need to hide it actually since he can move very fast that people hardly see him and thus giving people thoughts that he has lack of presence which is not true but he just go on with it to avoid suspicion.

"Bocchan." Tanaka said by the door since the door is not closed. He saw that Kuroko only have two pistol and one short knife. "Bocchan! Are you going with that only?"

"Yes. What's with the problem? These are my usual weapons." Kuroko raised an eyebrow at his butler weird reaction. It is not the first time Tanaka saw the weapons anyway.

"I always tell you this but I think it is best with a shotgun or a rifle. They have better damage."

"Tanaka. It is not the first day you know me. You know that I hate guns especially heavy guns. They slow me down. Besides I don't think I even need a weapon." Kuroko said tiredly. True. Kuroko don't really need a weapon. He excels in martial arts and normally pinned down the opponent bare handed then killed using a knife. Pistols are only 'extras' when the target is far from a range that is unreachable.

Tanaka sighed in resignation and said, "Right. I understand."

Kuroko said nothing. He licks his upper lip and smile sadistically. "I hope I get some fun from it tonight. An easy target will be too boring."

.

7.00pm

Kuroko sat on the black car provided and signal the driver to go. Kuroko look outside to view the scenery. It is beautiful. It is night time and the lamp post lighted dimly along the town with many people. The front lights of the many vehicles make the scenario more beautiful. Even in the car, bustling noise can be heard. Kuroko enjoy this slight moment. He wishes to make the town more beautiful by adding screams and paint it red. Ah. How beautiful will that be?

7.30pm

"We are here, bocchan." The driver interrupts his train of thoughts. Kuroko look out and saw a tall building standing in the middle of the town.

"Stay here until I am back." Kuroko said simply and prepare to leave the car.

"Yes. Please be careful."

"Hm. Who do you think you are talking to?" Kuroko said coldly.

"I am sorry." Kuroko smirked and go out of the car.

Kuroko stand in front of the building and look up.

_This building shall be the first to be painted red._

He run into the building without being caught sight by the guards and go straight to the top floor where Kudo Akito will be at.

Standing in front of the room with a sign hanging on the door stating 'President's room', Kuroko did something different from what he always does. He knocked the door giving his presence away. Normally, he always sneaked into the room and killed before the targets can see him.

"Yumiko? Come in." A masculine voice from the inside can be heard.

Kuroko opened the door and walk up to the table the president is.

"Just put the coffee there." The president said, busy reading some things from his laptop and did not look up.

"Kudo Akito. Unfortunately I am not your secretary, Abe Yumiko." Kuroko said causing the man to look up but before he can say anything, Kuroko point the knife at him.

"Birthdate 5 August. Age 45. Born in Okinawa Hospital. Cut ties with both parents due to some quarrel about this company. President of Kudo co, one of the most prominent companies in Japan. Married with Kobayashi Mai, age 40 and had a daughter, age 12, Kudo Mariko. Living in Tokyo. There is more." Kuroko said with ease from what he memorizes from the documents.

"W-Who are you?" Kudo manage to speak after being shock with a knife at his throat.

"Sadly. You have an enemy who wants you dead. Ne, Kudo Akito san~ According to your data, you are a black belt for Karate." Kuroko paused for a while making Kudo gulped.

"Will you play with me for a while? Well you see I expect a tough game from you ever since I see that you are a black belt." Kuroko smile and letting out a dark demeanour.

"G-Game?"

"Yes. Since it is a game, it will be unfair if I am the only one using weapon. So why not," Kuroko take one of the pistols from his holster and throw it to the president, "This will be your weapon. I will only be using this short knife." Kuroko throw the short knife up and catch it casually.

Kudo look down at his pistol and shake visibly. Sweats can be seen.

"B-But isn't it unfair? T-That I use a p-pistol while y-you use a knife?"

"Eh~" Kuroko let out a small chuckle and smiled darkly, "So you think you can win me huh? I will expect this not to end a few seconds." Kudo gulped loudly and said no more.

"Hmm… It will be boring if this end quickly. The battlefield will be this whole tower. I will count to thirty seconds and you can go hide while I stay here. Starting now~"

"Thirty. Twenty nine…" Hearing this, Kudo stunned for ten seconds before run out of the room.

All of the employees look at their president weirdly as Kudo run frantically.

Kudo quickly run out of the building hoping to find help but sadly, someone block his way causing him to bump to the floor. He looked up afraid to see who it is.

"Arara~ Kudo san. I think I said the battlefield is in the tower didn't I? I did not say anything about outside the tower." Kuroko, who was too fast, stand in front of Kudo after thirty seconds is up. Kuroko continue to throw his knife on the air and catch it like juggling. (Since the building is huge, Kudo takes more than 30 sec to go down)

Kudo grab the pistol and point it shakily at Kuroko. Kuroko smirked, "That's the way."

Kudo put his second finger on the trigger preparing to click. Kuroko however, did not make a move. He just stands there making no move to dodge or kill.

"Go on. Press the trigger." Kuroko taunted as he continue to play around with his gun.

Kudo press the trigger while closing his eyes.

He slowly opens his eyes to see if he shot the bluenette but, he miss. Kuroko is now nowhere to be found.

He panicked as he looks around to search the existence of him but to no avail. He relaxed his shoulder and put down the pistol thinking Kuroko is gone but part of him knows that he is not.

"Goodbye Kudo Akito san~" A teasing voice behind him can be heard but before he can react, a knife pierced through his lung from the back.

Passerbys was startled by the sudden collapse of the Kudo co. president as they cannot see Kuroko since he was too fast. Screams echoed as everyone began to run away. Someone call the police and ambulance. No one is near the corpse or nearby. Kuroko put the bloody knife to his lip as he licked the blood off.

"Ah~ That ended in just 5 minutes. Tsk. No fun at all." Kuroko whined boringly. He grab the pistol in the dead man's hand and put it in its original place then he takes out his phone to call the chauffeur.

"Done." He said and closed the phone.

Soon, the familiar black car came to sight. Kuroko open the door and ordered the driver to drive.

8.10pm (30 min to travel)

Kuroko went into the house as the servants greeted him as usual. Kuroko went to his room and took out his not so obvious blood stained black clothes plus all the stuff like the pistols and knife then throw it on the floor.

"Tanaka." He called and the said person came in.

"Wash it and prepare the bath." He commanded.

"Also. Call Mikado Ruka and tell him the job is done. Make sure to deliver exactly three millions by tomorrow. Any later than that, his head will be next."

Tanaka said a simple "yes" and proceeds to do his job with clothes in his hands.

Kuroko went to bath after Tanaka told him it is ready.

Of course, he is not hurt. Not even a scratch.

After a nice warm bath, he eat the dinner at the lonely long table with servants standing a bit further back in a long straight line. It might be uncomfortable to be looked at but for Kuroko, it is normal.

He finished his small but luxurious dinner in an hour and returned to his room. He takes some books from the bookshelf and immersed himself into reading until 10.00pm before going to sleep.

Note:

How is it? I'm not so sure whether should I continue this series or not because I don't think the plot is good or interesting so like continue for what…

*Bocchan: Young master


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: First, thank you very much for all the favourites, follows and reviews. I MEAN IT! REALLY! A BIG THANK YOU! Anyway, this does not happen in the anime or manga except some events but it is different. Also fyi, I will TRY to post this on Friday OR Saturday. Hopefully. Sadly, school starts on Monday :/ Lesser time for inspiration…

Warning: Major ooc especially Kuroko. It is a cruel, merciless Kuroko. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. Unbetaed/English error. Words. AkaKuro. One sided KagaKuro.

CHAPTER Two

7.00am (Thursday)

The alarm clock rang waking the blue haired teen. Kuroko groaned as he pressed the alarm clock making it stop. The sunlight seeped into his eyes as he tried to open them. He blinked for a few times after getting a clearer image.

He freshened up himself and walked down to the first floor where the dining room is. He also changes into his Seirin gakuran.* He yawned for a while as he sloppily walked down the stairs. No one would imagine that this sleepy head is actually a well known assassin.

"Good morning Bocchan." The servants greeted in sync to him but get no response.

Kuroko plopped himself down to a chair waiting for his breakfast to get served. As usual, he takes the remote control and turned on the television to listen to the news. This is a daily routine especially after the day he finish his job. Of course to check if any suspicion falls on him.

"Yesterday evening, Kudo Akito, the famous president of the Kudo co was found dead. According to the witnesses, Kudo Akito suddenly collapse with a short knife stabbed behind him. However, not a trace of the knife can be found." A brown haired lady reporter said at the scene.

"There is currently no suspect for whom to cause this murder. The police are still investigating the culprit. Not only was Kudo Akito killed, all of the employer that were inside the tower during that time were also killed. The wounds were also a knife stab in their hearts. It is very brutal and bloods filled the whole tower!" The reporter continue as she shows the inside of the tower where many corpse (covered) can be seen. Kuroko smiled because he succeeded his half of the aim: First step, to paint the tower red. Well. It is beautiful he admit. He stares at the television admiring his art as he remembered killing all the employers while running to the main entrance where Kudo was.(I mean all witnesses have to be killed) It all happened in a blink of eye. This will be impossible for normal people but for Kuroko, it is possible. After all, he had trained YEARS in his speed plus his natural talents. (Obviously, it is impossible but this is a fanfic!) The reporter soon moves on to interview some of the witness and Kudo's family where the 12 years old daughter cried very hard and the mother trying to not cry herself but failed. The mother even DECLARED to kill the murderer when she finds out who it is. Kuroko did not feel frightened at all.

"I will be waiting~" He said to himself. He LOVES the pleasure when he broke up his family. He hates to see happy family. He hates the fact that-

His breakfast which consists of bacon and French toast was plated nicely in front of him stop his thought. He off the television as the reporter is still going through about the incident. Kuroko quickly eats as he might be late since school starts at 8.00am. After finish eating, he heads to a white car which is meant for different purposes. Black car is for his 'work' while white car will be for fetching to schools and etc.

He went in the car as the driver (who is also the one who bring Kuroko to and fro yesterday) starts driving to Seirin High School.

7.50am

He reached the school on time. Many of the students rush in and sigh in relief as they see the clock. It is normal. Kuroko walked up to his classroom and sit on his place. He looked in front to find a certain redhead has not reached. Knowing Kagami kun, he is probably going to be late. There is still 5 minutes before school starts, he took out a book and started reading.

The book is about a handsome prince and a captured princess. The princess was confines after being suspected for killing the queen who was her mother since she was there when the queen is killed. The prince went to meet his beloved princess not believing the rumours about the princess as a murderer. The prince soon freed the princess from the prison. They lived in a small cottage in a certain village. The prince has forsaken his throne and his kingdom for his love. One day, the prince gained his courage and knelt down to propose to the princess. The princess also knelt down and placed a hand on his cheek. She simply smiled at him and said, "My dear prince. How easy are you to be fooled? I am the one who killed the queen. After all, she is the one who always torture me treating me like a servant. I can't stand it and grabbed a kitchen knife then stabbed her. I have waited for these days." The princess took out the same bloodied kitchen knife and get ready to stab him.

"W-Why? I did so much for you. I loved you so much." The prince said in shocked while tears welled out from his eyes.

"I loved you too love. But you don't know the pleasure of killing." The princess stated while smiling.

The princess hold the knife right up and-

Ring.

The first bell rang right on time. Kuroko tsked, annoyed that the bell interrupt his reading. It is getting so interesting! But nonetheless, he kept his book underneath the table as he look in front at the teacher. The teacher takes out the attendance list and start calling out names from alphabetic order. (Which is also their seating arrangement)

"Amano Daisuke."

"Here."

"Arata Eiji."

"Here."

"Bando Akira."

"…"

"Bando Akira?"

"…"

"Absence huh."

… After many names.

"Kaba Hitoshi."

"Here."

"Kagami Taiga."

"…"

"Kagami Taiga?"

"Abse-"

"HERE!" The door flung open and the red head rush in.

"Kagami kun. Please be early next time."

"Sorry sorry." Kagami rubbed the back of his head and quickly walked back to his seats.

"Kagami kun. You are always late." Kuroko said to Kagami.

"Oh shut up. It is not my fault that the alarm did not ring." Kagami said in a slightly annoyed as he remember this morning where his alarm did not ring as he forgot to set.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko quickly raised his hand up high instead of saying 'here' like others.

"Kuroko kun. Please shout 'here' next time. I won't be able to see you since you sit at the very back."

"I'll try." Despite him repeating this many times, never once did he shout or okay, _try to_.

The teacher just sighed knowing that Kuroko will not do it and even if he did, he will probably not hear it seeing how soft-spoken Kuroko is.

"Masaki Koharu."

"Here."

.

After calling out all the names, the teacher began to start his lesson. As usual, Kagami is sleeping in class with the textbook open and placed upright to cover his face. Kuroko is flipping the book but did not pay attention since he already read through all this books when he is bored (which he always were) and had memorize all of them exactly what is written in the book.

"Okay so for this question… Kagami kun? I hope you are not sleeping in my class eh?" The teacher said with his scary aura aiming for the oblivious Kagami. Kuroko sighed and kicked Kagami's chair without being caught. Kagami wake up immediately wanted to turned around and scold Kuroko but soon realise his situation.

"So Kagami kun? Do you mind answering this question?" The teacher said smiling 'sweetly' at Kagami.

"Eh…" Kagami stood up and flipped his book trying to find the answer. He looked around trying to find help but to no avail. (Since Kuroko is behind him, he cannot turn around.)

"Ha…" the teacher sighed, "Kagami kun. I hope you are prepared for the test next week huh. Make sure. Make sure to study instead of playing basketball. You have the worst grade in this class in case you don't know. If you failed the test, you won't be able to attend your club activites."

"W-WHAT?!" Kagami shouted earning another sigh from the teacher. Kuroko put both of his hands to his ears blocking the noise which is too late.

"Aren't you listening? The principal stated this loud and clear on the first day of school during the orientation. Or perhaps are you not paying attention?" Kagami kept quiet because on that day he was playing the Playstation Portable (aka PSP, a hand held game) which he secretly brought and played.

"Oho. Kagami kun. Please stay back after school today." The teacher said in a very very sweet tone.

Kagami received all the pity stares from the class causing him to sweatdrop, "But. I have basketball prac-"

"Did you say anything?" The teacher interrupted with his glare warning him not to talk back.

"N-No…"

"Good. To continue with this question. Hmm… Kuroko kun? Would you perhaps do this question for Kagami kun?" Kuroko nodded and stood up.

"The answer is (Blah blah blah)." Kuroko answered continuously and exactly what words by words from the textbook without even looking at the book with his famous blank look earning all the awes and wows from the class.

"Yes correct. Did you understand that? Kagami kun. I hope you will pay GREAT attention to my class next time." Kagami nodded his head frantically hoping not to get another scolding from that teacher.

Ring.

The bell rang signalling lunch time. The teacher is finally gone and Kagami turned around.

"Oh god. That teacher is f-ing scary."

"Kagami kun. Please mind your language."

"Argh… What are you? Some elementary kids? Hey even kids these days uses words like this." Kuroko feel very irritated when he is called 'kid' but this is school, he had to restrain himself from killing this guy using the pocket knife he ALWAYS have it with him.

"Kagami kun…?" Kuroko smiled slightly with a slight dangerous aura surrounding him. It might not be so obvious but to people who know him well like Kagami, he can feel the aura. "Please refrain from calling me a kid."Kagami smiled nervously and nodded his head.

_God. What's wrong with today? I have met two dangerous monsters which I should not have woke._

Kagami make a mental note not to enrage Kuroko, or more specifically not to call him a kid.

"W-Well." Kagami quickly think of some topics to change, "Oh! Did you see the news this morning?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"Did you see the red tower incident?"

"Red… tower?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't know? The Kudo co. incident thing. They called it a red tower incident. After all, the inside is filled with blood and it is like the whole tower painted red. The president and the employers-" Kuroko smiled internally. Red tower. Perfect name. Furthermore, he IS the one who created this art. The name fits the image so well. Oh. Next steps should be the town. He will love to. But then again, he cannot afford to do things that raise his suspicion and might risk being caught which of course will not happen and he can guarantee it. But those pesky servants of his especially that Tanaka will stop him from doing that even though he IS the owner of the house. Oh but maybe-

"-ko. Kuroko. Kuroko." Kuroko heard his name and snapped out of his fascinating imagination.

Kagami was waving his hand in front of Kuroko trying to receive some response.

"Ah. You seem to be thinking something. Are you alright?" Kagami asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Kagami kun. Anyway, how did you watch the news when you are late?"

"Oh that? Haha. While travelling the bus, I was looking through the news board." Kagami replied while feeling a little proud.

"Wow Kagami kun. I didn't think you actually read the news." Kuroko was so amused.

"Oh it is because I was so bored that I- Oi Kuroko, what does that mean?!" Kuroko just giggle slightly causing Kagami to blush slightly.

"A-Anyway, let's dig in to our lunch before it gets cold." Kagami suggested and quickly turned back to the front.

He takes out a humongous lunch box of different variety of common foods where the foods just fan out when opened. (How did that all fit in anyway)

"Kagami kun. You are going to be fat from eating all those."

"Im impwessed thwat yo weet swo wittle." (I'm impressed that you eat so little) Kagami said with his mouth full.

"It is rude to talk with your mouth full you know?" Kuroko said with a slight hint of disgust even though he is used to it.

Kagami swallowed the food, "Whatever", and continue filling his mouth with all the foods within only five minute to finish the ten servings more foods than Kuroko's.

After eating Kuroko go on to read his that 'interesting' story which was interrupted this morning. Kagami did not enquire about the book once he saw the title "Anti fairy tale: The bloody princess". He gulped not wishing to know the book and think why is Kuroko even reading this kind of book but then again, he do not want to risk his own precious life because of a stupid question.

.

After an hour of lunch break, the teacher for next lesson comes in on time, or rather too punctual right after the bell. Kuroko started to suspect whether the teacher is standing outside the class waiting for the bell to ring for her 'heroic' entrance. Kuroko put that thoughts aside and as usual open the textbook then daydream or maybe half pay attention in case the teacher ask him question which is rare since he is the top student of the whole levels in the school or maybe national wide except for Akashi who probably will get the same marks.

3.00pm

After hours of boring lesson, school finally end. People began to run out of the class to go home. Kagami and Kuroko being part of basketball club have training today but sadly to Kagami who was forced to stay back to listen to the teacher's nagging and probably some teaching.

"Kuroko. Tell the coach I'll be there after the nagging of that teacher. Damn. I want to skip it-"

"Kagami Taiga from class 1-B. Come to the faculty office RIGHT NOW. I repeat. Kagami Taiga come here. Right now. Do not even think of skipping." The teacher's voice can be heard loud via the speaker. Murmuring and giggling can be heard in the class by the remaining students.

"…"

"Damn it. Why must the teacher embarrass me like this!" Kagami turn red from embarrassment and most likely anger.

"Good luck Kagami kun. Kobayashi sensei (It is the teacher. I figure I should have give him a name just now) is exactly like the rumours had said. Well at least this way I don't think I need to tell the coach." Kuroko said as Kagami walked out of the class still red while swearing as he walked.

Kuroko packed his stuff and go towards the gym.

.

"Okay. Is everybody here?" The coach, Riko shouted after she sees Kuroko changed.

"Kagami is not here… Oh right he is called by the teacher." Hyuuga questioned but answered himself anyway.

"Hai. That Bakagami. He must have done some ridiculous things to cause this." Riko sighed, "Well… Let's start with the practice. First run ten laps around the gym!"

"Yes." The group shouted as they start running.

If this is not normal practice, Kuroko would have finish these ten laps within a minute but this is not. Kuroko struggles for a while to slow his speed to the normal speed since he always run so fast than suddenly needs to slow down his speed. This is not the first time he needs to lower his speed but he just cannot get used to it. The ten laps end at eleven minutes.

"Good job everyone." Riko said as the group finish running, they all pant as some went to drink water, some just stood there trying to catch their breath. Kuroko did not even sweat or pant so he went to the toilet to prevent being caught by that very observant coach.

"Gather around!"Riko shouted catching everyone's attention.

"As you know, inter high preliminaries tournament will be starting on 16 May which means three more weeks. Last year we are just a step further but this time we are going to win-" She continued but was interrupted by a voice of a certain red head.

"Sorry. I'm late!"

"Kagami?" The clutch shooter, Hyuuga said more like asked in shock.

Why? It is because Kobayashi sensei is well known for giving students especially problematic students LONG nags and lessons when they are called to the faculty room but right now, it is not even thirty minutes and Kagami is already standing in front of them.

"That's fast! What did you do?" Koganei asked trying to find out the secret so he can use it when he needs it.

"Err… I rather not talk about it…" Kagami said as he went pale. In exchange of letting him off from the lecture, he _actually _agreed to do a week's worth of homework by the end of the week which he deeply regrets now. Everyone fell silent and no one inquire any further after seeing the face.

"Anyway good timing, Kagami kun. I'm about to talk about the Inter high that is starting in three weeks time." Riko said breaking the silence. Kagami and the rest immediately pay attention.

"So as I said just now, the preliminaries will be starting on 16 May. I went to check on our first opponent just now and it is not looking good." She said and took out her phone, "This is the picture of one of the regular."

Hyuuga looked at the phone with all the players gathered around him.

"His name is Papa Mbaye Siki, a foreign student from Senegal, 2 metres, 87kilograms"

"2 metres? That's tall. Papa Mbaye what?" Hyuuga struggled trying to pronounce his name.

"Papanpa?" Tsuchida tried to remember.

"Papa Ganbaru?*" Koganei said.

"Papa… Papaya Ito" Izuki stated and quickly write down his newly thought pun which he thinks is good.

The group starts to murmur to each other while correcting each other.

Riko sighed, "We are not getting anywhere. Kuroko kun, give him some nickname."

Kuroko pondered for a while before suggesting, "How about Dad?" Since Papa can also means Dad.

-Okay I think you all should know all this so let's just skip-

"So Kagami kun and Kuroko kun, both of you will have your own training regimen."

"With that all said, until 16 May, you will not have time to complain!"

"Yes."

Note:

*Gakuran: a type of uniform?

*Ganbaru: Try hard


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: CAN'T WAIT FOR AFA! I am so glad I'm in Singapore! Anyway, once again, thank you for all the follows, favourites and wonderful reviews! PEOPLE! Come on. Review more! Am I being greedy? Oh well. This does not happen in the anime or manga except some events but it is different.

Warning: Major ooc especially Kuroko. It is a cruel, merciless Kuroko. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. Unbetaed/English error. Words. AkaKuro. One sided KagaKuro.

CHAPTER Three

6.00pm (Thursday)

"You are dismissed." Riko said.

Everyone go to the shower room while chattering as they start to bath and change.

After bathing, the whole group (except Riko who already went home with her father who fetch her stating that walking home alone is dangerous) walk out of the school together.

In front of the gate, the familiar luxurious, white car can be seen waiting for someone.

"Wow. Check out the car. I wondered who the person is waiting for?" Koganei said in envy to the group.

"The person he/she is waiting for must be some spoiled rich kid huh. Seriously, kids these days." Hyuuga said in annoyance turning on his clutch mode.

"I am sorry for being a spoiled KID." Kuroko stated startling everyone and emphasizing the word 'kid'.

"Eh? What. So? Eh? You mean." Izuki stuttered don't know what to say as he points from Kuroko to the car then to Kuroko.

"Yes." Kuroko finished the sentence.

"Err... Ahaha… I guess there are some exceptions… Sorry. I didn't think it is you…" Hyuuga said apologetically, feeling ashamed.

"I know you didn't mean it, senpai." Kuroko said, "Well. So now I need to go."

Kuroko started to separate from the group and walked towards the car.

"Welcome back, bocchan." The driver said when Kuroko went in.

The driver began to drive away.

.

"I didn't know Kuroko is a rich kid." Furihata, one of the freshmen said and everyone agreed.

"He just doesn't have a typical rich kid's attitude." Fukuda, another freshman joined in.

"Kagami, do you know that?" Izuki asked Kagami.

"Hm? Yeah. I know." Kagami replied nonchalantly.

"Ehhh? How you know?" Hyuuga asked curiously.

"What do you mean how? Well, after that Kaijo match where we celebrate by eating Steak then we were finding Kuroko. After that, I found him and Kise. We played basketball. I told coach we found Kuroko. Then all of you went home. After the match, Kuroko called someone and then that car came to fetch him home." Kagami told the group the story as he tried to remember. (The way he said it is like no big deal)

"…"

"W-What?"

"Nothing." The group said in sync.

.

6.30pm

"Welcome back bocchan."

Tanaka walked up to Kuroko with a suitcase in hands, "Bocchan. This is the three millions dollar from Nakamura."

"Have you counted probably?"

"Yes."

"Put it in my office. I will deal with it later."

"Yes."

Kuroko went up to his room and change then lay on the bed.

"Hmm~ Inter high ne?" Kuroko put one hand on his eyes while smile.

"Will Akashi kun be there~? Can't wait to see him~ It's been a few months~"

Knock.

"Bocchan. Dinner is ready." Kuroko yawned for a while then proceed to the dining room.

After eating, he went up to the second floor where the office is located.

He walked up to the table and takes his second same red framed glasses. (He has spares all around the house) He opened up the suitcase and started counting the bills. If any average people are to be in his place, they will probably be smiling like some maniac while counting but not for Kuroko. To Kuroko, moneys are just some trophy/gifts for his success and hard work. Money can easily be exchange by lives just like in arcade; tokens can be exchange for different rewards. One life of someone can cost you tons. He had seen it so many times that he did not even bat an eyelid towards the amount of money. After spending ten minutes of counting, he put it in the large safe box located at a tile of the floor activated by some mechanics. Inside the box, there is MORE than ten trillions.

After locking the super difficult mechanics that even Conan* will have difficulty unlocking it or maybe with some help from Kaito Kid*, he MIGHT be able to, Kuroko went to his bed and sleep.

7.00am (Friday)

Ring.

"Argh…" Kuroko winced slightly before getting off the bed. He slammed his hand on the button on his alarm clock making it stop.

-The usual-

7.55am

Kuroko went to class.

8.20am

Kagami is late obviously.

3.00pm

"Ne Kuroko? Want to practice with me?" Kagami turned around to ask after the bell rang.

"Today is Friday right?" Kuroko asked back in confusion.

"Well yeah. I mean self practice?"

"Oh. Hmm… I guess I can since I don't have much to do."

"Ok with that settled, let's go. But first stop, Maji Burger. I'm starving." Kagami said as the two walked out of the school towards Maji Burger.

.

"That's a lot, Kagami kun." Kuroko stared at Kagami's 25 burgers as he eats with his cheeks puffed out like a squirrel.

"Well." Kagami swallowed the burger, "I need all my energy to play."

"Wow." Kuroko said in awe, "Kagami kun, you have your manners huh. Do you remember what I said?" Kagami quickly turned red but quickly cover up by eating all the burgers.

Kuroko went on to drink his extra large vanilla milkshake.

.

16 May 8.00am (Saturday)

"Okay. Everyone is here." Riko shouted as they reached the gym (or do you call it a stadium) where they will be competing with their first opponent, Shinkyo Academy which starts at 10.00am.

"Let's go!" Hyuuga announced as everyone walked in with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Argh…" Kagami winced trying to keep his eyes open.

"You cannot sleep again?" Kuroko said with a slight teasing hinted.

"S-Shut up." Kagami said embarrassed that Kuroko hit a bulleye.

They went in the gym and started practice with the half court while another half court is for Shinkyo Academy.

Hyuuga look at the other half and see only four players.

"'Dad' doesn't seem to be here."

"Now that you mention…" Izuki looked back and said.

As if on the cue, a wince can be heard from the entrance capturing everyone's attention.

A dark, very tall… when I say very tall, it means very tall… man came in to the court. The Seirin members stare at him, "He's huge! And kind of… long."

The said man walked towards the coach of Shinkyo as he gets scolded by the coach.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry! I am late." The tall guy, 'Dad' said with an accent.

"Why is that the only thing you can say so fluently?" The captain, Yuusuke Tanimura said.

"Ah Sorry." Hyuuga said as he run after the ball that rolled towards the captain.

"By the way, did you really defeat Kaijo?" Tanimura asked with a so-not-polite attitude.

"It was just a practice game."

"I see. I guess the Kiseki no Sedai* isn't as strong as we thought." He said with 'disappointment' earning him the angry faces from Seirin.

"Kiseki no Sedai lost?" 'Dad' asked in disbelief.

"And they brought me here to beat them." He continued, "I'm so disappointed that they are weak." He said as he walked away with Kagami's strong glare towards him.

Bump.

'Dad' look around then down only to see Kuroko standing there staring at him with his blank face.

He carries him up and tell him, "No,little boy. Kid should not be on the court."

… Without knowing, he just steps on a landmine. Kagami who stand beside gulped. He is the only one who knows how scary Kuroko is when being called a 'kid'.

"… Sorry. Mind repeating that?" Kuroko asked trying to hide the thought of killing this giant here with a smile.

"Hmm? Kid should not be on the court?" 'Dad' repeated without realising the scary aura he is giving out.

"Kid?" Kuroko asked back.

"Hmm?" 'Dad' asked when he realised Kuroko is carrying something in his pocket on the other side which is not facing Kagami, "What is in your pocket, kid?"

"Ah that? Why not check it yourself." Kuroko suggested still with his blank face even though he almost feel like letting out a (sadistic) smile since it is so fun. 'Dad' takes his suggestion as he put him down. He squat to Kuroko's height and place one hand on the pocket.

"I also suggest not touching it. It MAY be dangerous after all." Kuroko added.

"Ouch." 'Dad' winced as he pulls the object out only to see it is a pocket knife, opened. His palm had one deep cut on them.

"Ah~ I told you not to touch them." Kuroko whispered so no one can hear them. Kuroko grab the pocket knife and point it at his neck which is just in front of him, "Don't shout for help. Unless you want your head to be rolling."

"Y-You can't possibly do that." He said with both of his eyes cautiously on the knife.

"Oh? You mean this small pocket knife cannot possible cut through? What if I cut it repeatedly…? I never tried it. Should I experiment it," he went near the giant's ear, "now?"

'Dad' is very frightened now, he is probably shaking now but no one went to help him since all of them resumed practice and the Seirin still staring from behind but cannot hear anything except for the first sentence. They are wondering what they are talking about but did not intercept thinking it is rude.

"Just kidding." Kuroko said amusingly as he laugh softly and walked towards his teammates leaving the shocking giant there standing. Kuroko had made sure that Papa Mbaye Siki will not speak unless he is the type that doesn't value his life.

True. He did not talk anything regarding Kuroko when asked.

"What's wrong?" Tanimura asked him wondering why 'Dad' is sweating when he have not start practicing. And the amount of sweats is not normal.

"N-Nothing." He replied as he walks towards the first aid kit and started applying plasters for all the cuts.

It is one deep cut across his palm since he grabs it quite hard when the pen knife kind of stuck there. (Kuroko had added glue to it) The coach, Koji Hiraiwa noticed the cuts and asked confusingly, "What happen? Is the cuts there just now?"

"A-Ah. N-No. It's okay. I-I just accidently cut myself just now." 'Dad' replied with sweats dripping as he felt someone's stare behind him but know who it belongs to.

The coach knitted his eyebrows as he stare at the cuts. It is very deep, "Can you even play basketball in this state?"

"Yes." He determined. He had love basketball so much that he transfers from Senegal to Japan after he heard about the GOMs. It is a painful choice as he needs to leave his parents and friends. That's why he was very excited when he was invited by Shinkyo Academy.

.

"Kuroko? Why are you staring at 'Dad'?" Hyuuga asked trying to hold his laugh as he caught the smaller teen staring at the tall man.

"Ah. No its nothing. By the way, can you stop laughing there?" Kuroko frowned as he saw Izuki and Koganei laughing out loud apparently due to him being call a kid. Seriously. He will grab the knife he always had it with him anytime and stab the two senpai but he refrained from doing it and instead glare at them before continue his making-sure-Dad-won't-speak job which has a higher priorities right now. Even though he had made sure 'Dad' who speaks, he still needs to watch over him. Izuki and Koganei who received glare from the normally emotionless teen and quickly shut up. Who knows that the bluenette who always have blank face yet when he display a glare it can frighten even Hyuuga.

"By the way, what are you talking about with 'Dad'?" the clutch shooter asked another question.

"Oh. Just asking him for some tips about how to grow so tall." Kuroko lied smoothly but unfortunately receiving more laughter from the group which again silenced by his angry glare.

10.00am

"Let the game between Seirin High School and Shinkyo Academy begin."

"LET'S PLAY A GOOD GAME!" The players declared followed by the whistle.

It is going very smooth for Seirin. Kagami had pressured 'Dad' causing him to miss which the actual reason is due to the cuts and the stare he receive throughout the game by a certain bluenette. Even when Kuroko is passing the ball, his eyes are always at 'Dad'.

"He can't make any shots." One of the Shinkyo members who are watching in the audience seats said, "This foreigner's no big deal."Another one added.

In the end, Seirin High defeated Shinkyo Academy by a big margin. (As big as you can imagine, worst than the real show)

After the game, Kuroko look up at the audience seat and saw a familiar red head. He smiled slightly at the person and walked back to the locker room.

.

Akashi was watching the match between Seirin and Shinkyo. He was curious how much Kuroko improved. He always said he know everything but not really. He had done tons of research and analysing before knowing everything. Seirin won the match. As expected from the team with Kuroko. But, Akashi realised that Papa Mbaye Siki from Shinkyo is weird. According to his last few records, Papa's shot always went in yet this time; NONE of his shots went in. True, maybe it is because Kagami is there pressurizing him but something feels out. Papa Mbaye Siki's reaction is more of frightened. Kagami's pressure can't be the reason right?

"Game over."The players gather for the line up.

"Sixty seven to seventy nine, Seirin."

"Thank you!"

Akashi collected all the needed data and was preparing to go then he caught a smile on the phantom sixth man's face. He looked at Kuroko who looked back at him and smile. Akashi tsked and left the gym. That smile… It is different.

.

Their next opponent is Jitsuzen High which of course Seirin won. Then followed by Kinga High, Meijo Academy which they easily won.

"Argh. This is getting so boring." Kuroko said to himself when he was in the toilet washing up.

They had win Seiho and Shuutoku with some difficulty but nonetheless, they won.

9.00pm

"Welcome back Bocchan."

"B-Bocchan? What is that?" Tanaka asked surprised that Kuroko brought something with him.

"A dog." Kuroko replied bluntly.

"Why is a dog with you?" He asked mentally face palming himself for not asking specifically.

"I picked it up." Kuroko said as he put Nigou down.

"Ruff~" Nigou barked as he was going to run around the house but caught by Tanaka.

"Bocchan, how is your match?" Tanaka asked politely while Nigou was licking his face causing him to chuckle slightly.

"Boring." Kuroko replied boringly.

"Ah. Oh Bocchan, there is a job for you."

"Huh? Oh it's been a while since the Kudo case huh. Tell all the clients that I will not be doing any job until the winter cup. That woman coach of ours has been giving us training after training and there is no time for our own free time." Kuroko said slightly disappointed that he has to wait for six months.

"Understood."

Kuroko went up to his room and lie on the bed.

_What should I do to make things more interesting? Ah! I know~_

Note:

School starts at 8.00am and end at 3.00pm. Yes. I make Papa Mbaye Siki a little sad. Oh and compared to the anime/manga, Kagami did not say any of the parts with 'kid'. I mean well it is obvious that he still value his life.

*Conan and Kaito Kid are characters from Detective Conan; Conan is a smart detective while Kaito Kid is a phantom thief. They are clever and can unlock any mechanism. Okay, maybe it is a bad idea putting characters from other anime in.

*Kiseki no Sedai: Generation of Miracles

.

HOW DOES KUROKO'S HOUSE LOOKS LIKE? EXTRA

Tanaka: Welcome minna sama*, I'll be showing you around Kuroko's household.

Walk up to the two large door and opens.

Servants: Welcome to Kuroko's Mansion!

Tanaka: As you can see, this house is quite large. It is located deep inside the forest. There is a total of 1 basement and 3 levels. First of all, this is the first floor once you enter by this large door.

*FIRST FLOOR*

Tanaka: The first floor consists of a dining room with the kitchen and a large living room. The dining room has a long wooden table and several chairs. There is also a big kitchen just further in the dining room. The living room has a long sofa and a big television. Feel free to use the television during your free time.

Walk up to a room all the way inside.

Tanaka: This room consists of the staircase to the basement level. I highly recommend minna sama not to go to the basement level as it is for Bocchan to do his job. So this basement level is STRICTLY restricted to all visitors except people who are here for work. There will be some sort of consequence if you ever step a foot in here personally by Bocchan. Which I can promise you, it certainly will not be a great experience.

Walk to the staircase

Tanaka: This staircase will lead you to the second floor.

*SECOND FLOOR*

Tanaka: The second floor consists of Bocchan's room and his office. It also contain many guest rooms where minna sama will be staying at. After this tour, please go to each of your room and put down your luggage for this trip. And also at 7.00pm, please go down to the dining room where dinner will be served. There will be of course deserts after meals. If any of you have some kind of allergies, please tell me during your free time and I will make sure to tell the chef about it. You can find me in the first floor always ready to serve you.

Walk to the staircase

Tanaka: This is the third floor.

*THIRD FLOOR*

Tanaka: The third floor has the large library built since Bocchan love books. Oh also, in that corner of the library.

Points to the secluded corner of the library.

Tanaka: Those are Bocchan's favourite's books. Any damage will cost you a lot. No matter how much money is not enough. Please do not go to that corner. I recommend you not to even read it. It is for minna sama's sake. Curiosity kills a cat.

Turns to the visitors

Tanaka: Okay that's all for the tour. You are now free to do anything you want to just avoid the basement and that area of the library. Also, please do not go into bocchan's room or office.

.

Note:

Ermm… so do you think I should continue to add the next chapter to this extra regarding the 'forbidden' area and let's not forget the backyard? Okay. No excuse I admit. One of the reason is I have nothing to write okay? ALSO THIS IS JUST AN EXTRA. THERE IS NO LINK TO THE MAIN STORY!

*Minna sama: everybody (polite way)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: Thanks again for all the favourites, follows and (especially) reviews~ Ermm… It should be, no it WILL BE kind of rush… Sorry! This does not happen in the anime or manga except some events but it is different.

Warning: Major ooc especially Kuroko. It is a cruel, merciless Kuroko. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. Unbetaed/English error. Words. AkaKuro. One sided KagaKuro.

**Clarification: Erm… in the first chapter, I did say something about slow story right? Eh I'm taking it back. I just figure out that… I am incapable of that **** When I try to make it slow plot like some other stories, it gets boring and yep, it just kind of still being kind of rush. Yeah, reality sucks. So anyway, I will try not to make it too rush but in case I did. I apologized. Also another issue I am going to clarify it is that I am planning to make this fanfic AT LEAST ten chapters. Take note of the 'at least' and the word 'planning to', which I hopefully can and also one chapter or more will be dedicated to flashbacks~ I mean, I need reasons that caused Kuroko to be this way…**

.

Kuhaku san: Ehhh? What did you knew? (:

Guest san: Uwah! Shhhh… xD

And of course to the rest, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Love y'all! (: Hugs~

.

CHAPTER Four

8.00am (On the day of the Final league. I don't know the date of it)

Today, they have a match with Toou Academy. They had won Shuutoku in the Finals and now it is the Final League. The Seirin members had already assembled in front of the stadium.

"Okay! Is everyone here? Are you prepared?" Riko exclaimed receiving the 'yes' from all the members.

.

During the first half, Aomine is not here. Apparently, he overslept and woke up only when the game is about to begin. Kuroko play the game with half, no quarter of his usual strength. Most of his pass missed on purpose. With Kagami still injured and Kuroko not playing full out, Seirin eventually lost with a wide margin

"One hundred and twelve to fifty five, Toou."

All of the Seirin members went to the locker room unenthusiastically leaving a certain bluenette still packing his things.

"So you think you can win me with half of your strength only huh. I am disappointed with you, Tetsu." Aomine came up to Kuroko and said with cold eyes when no one is in the hearing proximity.

"Eh? Ah that. I just want to find out how it feels like to win when your opponent lost on purpose. Do you feel like you are being looked down?" Kuroko replied back with his back still facing Aomine as his eyes fixed on his belonging hiding his smirk.

"Huh?" Aomine did not expect to see this personality of Kuroko.

"I was just joking. I guess that is my limit. I will become stronger next time to win you, Aomine kun." Kuroko turned to Aomine and said returning back to his usual blank face that can hide almost everything.

"I didn't know you are capable of joking, Tetsu."

Aomine being an Ahomine believe what Kuroko said about his strength. Did he really overestimate Kuroko's strength. Well. That should be it. After all, Kuroko is the one who always lecture him about not looking down at your opponent and always fight at your full strength. If he did the opposite, isn't that being a hypocrite.

"Is my joke not good?" Kuroko asked back with an innocent look even though he knows the answer since he actually meant every word he said.

Aomine tsked and walked away. Kuroko also walked away and towards the locker room.

.

Akashi as usual sat at the audience seats to observe two of his former teammates. He with narrowed eyes, realised something is wrong with Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi?" Kasamatsu who stood beside Kise stared at him in confusion.

"Kuroko? You are not using the strength you use to defeat me." Midorima looked annoyed.

Akashi stood up and walked out of the stadium not bearing to continue watching the match.

.

Kagami was staring at Kuroko when they are in the locker room.

"Kagami. Why are you staring at Kuroko like this?" Hyuuga caught Kagami staring at his shadow whole day.

"Eh no. Kuroko… Kuroko looked weird today." Kagami replied. Hyuuga and the rest of the team turned to Kuroko who is packing up and getting ready to leave.

"Well yeah after all we lost to someone who was his teammates. He might be the one who receive most damage than us." Izuki said looking concerned.

"No I mean the opposite. He looked kind of happy. Plus, during the match, his pass lost its usual power… Or how to say…." Kagami said.

"How do you even differentiate his expression? Are you that observant before? Or maybe because it is about Kuroko?" Koganei teased slightly.

"S-Shut up." Kagami turned bright red.

"He looked the same to me though." Hyuuga stated.

"Maybe I imagined that. But his passes missing power is still a fact." Kagami said.

"Well... Just now during the game, I realised his passes is missing its normal accuracy and yep power. It is weaker than the one he usually used."Riko said while pondering.

"Excuse me coach. If there is nothing else, can I go home first?" Kuroko said suddenly earning screams in the small room with echos.

"Wah! K-Kuroko kun." Riko exclaimed.

"Er… So can I?" Kuroko repeated his question.

"W-Well. Yeah. You can go." She said after calming herself.

After hearing Kuroko completely not in sight, the group continue their 'tallk'.

"Do you think Kuroko heard what we said?" Furihata asked.

"I don't think so. He looked like he is thinking something." Riko assured as they talked a little more. They soon went home after not getting a conclusion.

.

Kuroko's passes still did not improve; Kagami is benched for the next two matches. Seirin lost both of the matches and was kicked out of interhigh. After their loss, Seirin continue with their practice but without Kagami as he was injured. Kagami had also not turn up for practice.

"Is he okay?" Izuki asked one time after practice when Kuroko left when he finish changing.

"He'll be fine." Hyuuga replied.

"Not Kagami. His passes did not improve at all." Izuki replied looking worried.

.

Kuroko get into the car after his practice and gave some signals to drive.

_Trying to not go full out is sure tiring. But that expression… it is surely worth it._

He looked outside the window as he remembered the last two matches with Meisei and Senshinkan or more specifically after the match with Senshinkan.

.

_After the match with Senshinkan, as usual, Kuroko is the last to leave to the locker room. Same goes to the opposite team leaving one of the best players of Senshinkan walking up to Kuroko._

"_That isn't your full strength, is it?" He asked seriously._

"_Arara, cats out of the bag already?" Kuroko said in a playful tone._

"_H-Huh?" The player is shocked with the sudden change of attitude._

"_Well. You guys are not even great for me to waste my strength on this. Plus… Isn't this way more fun?" Kuroko licked his lips as he said._

"_What? How is it even fun this way?! Isn't this just looking down on us?" He snapped._

"_Isn't that what makes it fun? Winning is boring~ I am giving you free win you know. You don't even need to try. Isn't this one of your purpose here? To win? What's the difference?" Kuroko said back in a serious tone._

_The player said nothing more or rather he doesn't know what to say. What is wrong? What is right? He has no idea any more. He silently walked away from Kuroko leaving the bluenette with a triumph smile. _

_Sadly, Meisei doesn't have anyone that is that observant for Kuroko to toy with._

.

12.00pm (Friday)

"Kagami kun." Kuroko called out during one of the lunch break.

"A-Ah. Kuroko. Erm… Oh I'm going to buy something in the cafeteria. See you." Kagami stuttered as he left the classroom quickly.

Kuroko is not an idiot. He realised Kagami had been avoiding him lately. He started to think if he had done anything that causes the red head to avoid him and he can only link it to the match with Toou. Kuroko wants to clarify with Kagami.

When Kagami came back, Kuroko was going to ask Kagami but the teacher had arrived. Kuroko mentally tsked and pay attention even though his eyes keep drifting to the boy in front of him. Kuroko is determined to find out what happened, he does not like to be kept in the dark. After the last bell rang, it is Friday therefore, there is no practice. Kagami was about to run off like the last few days but Kuroko was one step earlier. Kuroko grabbed Kagami's wrist and asked, "Kagami kun. We need to talk." Kagami sighed and resigned running away after seeing the bluenette's determined eyes and he know that Kuroko will not stop until he finds the reason. The two went to Maji Burgers and sat down in one of the corner with foods in their hand. Kuroko with one milkshake and Kagami with ten burgers ONLY.

"You eat ten only?" Kuroko asked in surprise.

"Y-Yeah. I'm not in the mood." Kagami replied as he starts eating the burger which he finish one burger in two or three large bites.

"Anyway, I will ask bluntly. Why are you avoiding me these days?" Kuroko asked another question. This question caught Kagami off guard and he choke on one of the burgers. He quickly slurped the cola which proved to be helpful. Kagami knew this question is coming but it was too sudden.

"W-Why do you think I'm avoiding you?" he feigned as he avoid eye contact.

Kuroko sighed, "Is it because we lost in the match with Toou and you see no use in me so you tossed me away." He asked again seriously.

"NO! That's not it." Kagami exclaimed loudly causing the customers to stare at them some in curiosity and others in annoyance. Kuroko put a finger in his lips while pointing to the customers. Kagami become embarrassed.

"Anyway, that's not the reason why I avoid you." Kagami said, this time softer.

"So you admit you are avoiding me."

"…"

"So what's the reason?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kagami kun." Kuroko demanded at the politest manner.

Kagami just sighed in resignation, "Meet me in the basketball court tomorrow afternoon." He continued.

"Fine."

.

12.00pm (Saturday)

Kuroko wear a plain white t shirt and a short pants, he also wears a sport shoe because hey! You never know plus Kagami had invited him to a _basketball court. _The servants greeted their bocchan goodbye as Kuroko left the house. Kuroko went to the white car and the driver began to drive. Kuroko came out when the court is in sight. He saw Kagami kun with a black tee standing there practicing basketball himself. Kuroko saw the amount of sweats Kagami had dripped and know he is there for at least an hour.

"Kagami kun." Kuroko tapped on his shoulder.

"Wah! Oh it's you Kuroko." Kagami yelped in surprise because he was too focused on his practice.

"Why do you call me all the way here? Don't tell me you want to play one on one with me and tell me the reason only if I win." Kuroko narrowed his eyes.

"N-No. It is just this place is where I first started playing basketball with you." Kagami stated.

"Ah. That night after we enrolled into the Basketball… That does not explain anything though." Kuroko stared back at Kagami silently demanding for answer.

"W-Well… I w-want to t-tell s-something." Kagami stuttered as his face flushed as red as tomato.

"I'm listening." Kuroko said blankly.

"I-I-I K-Kuro R-R-Roko k-ko l-lo y-you I-I-I" Kagami stuttered like some robots.

"Huh? Kagami kun? I don't understand what you are talking about." Kuroko frowned.

"Ah damn it. I'm just going to say this once only. Kuroko Tetsuya, I love you." Kagami said it so quickly that if you are not listening, you will be missing what he says. Kuroko had been listening therefore he know what Kagami is talking about.

Kuroko stare wide eyed at Kagami who was by now super red. (The reddest as you can imagine)

"Ehhh…." Kuroko don't know what to say.

"Wait. No it's okay. I'm not asking you to answer immediately. It will be unfair to you. I just want to say it. Your reply can be later." Kagami put a hand up stopping Kuroko to say any further.

Silence filled the air until a sound from the nearby bush can be heard.

"Kise kun?" A blonde head popped out of the bush after he realised he is busted.

He rubbed his hand on the back of his head, "K-Kise! You! What are you doing here?!" Kagami shouted more embarrassed that someone actually overheard his confession.

"Why are you so mean, Kagamicchi? Who's the one who give you love advice when you need it!" Kise pouted as Kuroko looked at Kagami asking for explaination.

"What does Kise kun means by that, Kagami kun?"

"E-eh…."

"Mou! I will explain it for you. Listen listen Kurokocchi~ Kagamicchi actually called me yesterday night~" Kise exclaimed as he remember last night.

.

_Ring. Kise was lying on his bed reading some magazine when his phone rings._

"_Hmmm? Kagamicchi?" Kise mumbled before picking up the phone._

"_Kagamicchi? Isn't it rare that you call me? Even though I'm happy that you called me! Did something happened? Why-" Kise blabbered as usual once he answered._

"_Kise." The voice from the other line said in annoyance._

"_Ah. Let me guess. Is it something about Kurokocchi?" Kise teased._

"_W-Wha- How you know?!"_

"_Haha… It is so obvious~ I am good at knowing these things! So what's wrong?"_

"_Er… Just now, Kuroko asked me why am I avoiding him and I told him I will tell him tomorrow afternoon. W-What should I do?"_

"_What do you mean what? You should just say what you think!"_

"_But… What if next time we meet, we are no longer friends?"_

"_So you want to remain as friends? Mou~ You should just do what want! At least Kurokocchi will know how you feel!" _

"_B-But!" _

"_No more but! Anyway, good luck with your confession~"_

"_Well… I appreciate your advice though. Bye." Kagami said and quickly hang up the phone._

_Kise stare at his phone slightly and quickly change with hat and sunglasses then run out of the house with his wallet. He barely catches the last train to Tokyo. He sends a quick message to the rest of the GOMs: Kagamicchi is going to confess to Kurokocchi tomorrow! OwO_

"_Good luck for him, not that I care nanodayo" –Midorima_

"_Ah! My Tetsu kun! " –Momoi_

"_Whatever." –Aomine_

"_Eh~ Who is Kagami? Is it a new type of candy? Wah~ I'm so jealous of Kurochin~" –Murasakibara _

(Please note that this is before the Yosen match so Murasakibara still do not know who is Kagami. And yes. Super OOC Kagami. Sorry :/ )

_._

Kise had said HALF of the story and Kuroko had left with Kagami to Maji Burger leaving pathetic Kise there continue blabbering about the story from head to toe.

"Therefore, I am here!" Kise concluded after finish his amazing story, "Eh?"

.

"Is it a good idea to leave Kise there alone?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah. Kise kun will not stop until he finishes the whole story." Kuroko asked while drinking his milkshake.

"Kuroko, you should stop drinking vanilla milkshake only everyday. It is unhealthy. Here." Kagami warned and place one of his many burgers in front of Kuroko.

"Hmm? Concerned?" Kuroko teased slightly (with his all usual blank face) and started eating the given burger.

"W-Wha- Damn it. You know how I feel already-" Kagami shouted but then stopped due to embarrassment because part of it is the other customers and other part is because of the topic. Kuroko just giggles slightly and continue sipping the milkshakes. He then looked out to see the blonde running around trying to find the two of them with a bunch of girls staring at him dreamily and some chasing him. Even if Kise is in his disguise which is a hat and sunglasses, it failed to hide him from all the fans.

.

Akashi was preparing to start the project that his father had assigned him. After all, Akashi Seijuuro is the next heir of Akashi Co. He opened up his laptop and began typing. It is already 10.00pm.

Ring.

Akashi looked at his phone in annoyance then he opened up while picking up the coffee mug to drink with another hand. 1 unread message.

Kagamicchi is going to confess to Kurokocchi tomorrow! OwO

"Huh?" Akashi reread the message again and again to make sure he read correctly.

The poor innocent coffee mug on Akashi's hand had break into pieces and the coffee had spilled on the floor mat. He did not bother to clean it up.

"Kagami Taiga. Tetsuya's new light huh." Akashi stares at the screen with his heterochromatic eyes.

"Not my business. Go back to the project Father given me. He needs it by tomorrow." Akashi told himself even though throughout the whole project, he can barely concentrate.

Akashi knows without a doubt that Seirin will win against Toou in their next match and Seirin will definitely come all the way up here.

Note:

Is Akashi ooc? Well. I will say it now, AKASHI WILL BE QUITE OOC.

Erm… The house tour extra idea is off since I don't think anyone like it which I agree that it is not that well done. BUT! You will know more about the basement soon! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: This does not happen in the anime or manga except some events but it is different.

Warning: Major ooc especially Kuroko. It is a cruel, merciless Kuroko. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. Unbetaed/English error. Words. AkaKuro. One sided KagaKuro.

.

Lacila san: I know right! :D I think so too!

Alexis senpai: Yes! There is! Don't worry! ;)

And last but not least, Thanks to the rest! :D \O/

.

**ALERT! ALERT! WARNING TO ALL HANAMIYA FAN. **

CHAPTER Five

3.00pm (Saturday)

After bidding goodbye to Kagami, Kuroko began to walk in the car he called just now. Kagami was surprisingly being a nice guy and offered to wait along with Kuroko for their chauffeur. Of course, Kuroko did not miss this chance to tease more with his blank face even though he was having so much fun inside. Before Kuroko was about to close the door, Kagami stopped him and smiled, (which will be so weird to see that guy smiling genuinely) "Glad you are back." Kuroko raised an eyebrow not understanding what Kagami meant by that. As if reading his mind, the red head answered, "You've been kind of out these days." Kuroko still do not understand as Kagami walked away.

"Welcome back bocchan." The driver greeted as he began to drive.

.

7 November (Saturday)

It was the start of Winter Cup Preliminaries. Their first opponent was Josei High. Seirin High had made a full resurrect and was now back to full power. Heck even stronger! They were more than determine to win Winter Cup as they remembered what their devil coach had said when they experience their first loss of the year. Riko reminded them of the 'event' they did before they enter basketball where if they lost, they will stripe naked and confessed to the girl they like. God this was certainly not a joke. That devil would definitely make them do it if they lost. The Seirin had practice harder than usual and even go on two summer training camps. They also suffered the wrath of tasting Riko's TERRIBLE cooking.

.

They have won against Josei High and proceed to the Final League. Their next opponent was Senshinkan High which they of course won too without much difficulty as the player that has a 'talk' with Kuroko have quit basketball or rather should I say not in Japan any more. However the opponent they are up next was Shutoku, the team they have once won against. But not only Seirin had improved, Shutoku also had gotten stronger. Midorima actually learnt to pass to others. Kuroko would be lying if he says he was not surprised. The game ended with a draw. Kirisaki Daichi High, Hanamiya Makoto. This proved to be a difficult match too.

Hanamiya Makoto tried to elbow Kuroko but missed. Kuroko is not frightened at all he just smiled at him. During the break, Kuroko walked up to Hanamiya and stated with a smirk, "You are indeed the son of Hanamiya Isao." Hanamiya was shocked to hear that name.

"How did you-"

"How did I know? Easy. It is because I'm the one who killed him. He was one of my targets after all." Kuroko finished Hanamiya's question and replied with a smirk, "You should have seen the man's pathetic face before he dies."

"W-Wha. Curse you. KUROKO TETSUYA!" Hanamiya shouted earning a few shocked faces from both his and Kuroko's teammates. His teammates never saw Hanamiya's frustrated face that intense before. It was filled with hatred. Seirin on the other hand, thought that Hanamiya was angry because he cannot hit Kuroko. They quickly ran towards Kuroko and asked if he was alright. They also glared daggers at Hanamiya. Kuroko nodded and they walked away from the enraging Hanamiya. Kuroko looked back slightly and smirked slightly at the sight of Hanamiya's face that looked like a beast that went out of control.

"He's dead." Hanamiya hissed as his teammates looked at him slightly shocked and frightened to see their coach/captain in this state. Shocked because they never seen him this angry before. Sure, they knew their captain was obviously capable of angry but not to this extent. Frightened because they never know what will happen with him in this super bad mood.

Kuroko excused himself to call someone. He went outside and made sure there was no one around. After checking more than thrice, he started dialling some numbers.

"Hello?" A voice can be heard after several rings.

"It's me."Kuroko replied.

"Bocchan? Is there something wrong?"

"Hanamiya Makoto. Get rid of him after this match. Wait for my signal."

"Understood." Kuroko hang up and walked back to the locker room.

He was fully aware that Hanamiya will not tell anyone about this due to his pride but, for safety reasons. Kuroko will definitely not be happy if that teen goes around telling others that his father was murdered by Kuroko Tetsuya. Even though no one will believe him that a small, weak looking teen like him can murder someone. Yes true, he hates being looked down but only at times like this, he appreciates his build. He cannot afford to risk his name of going out. Then why does he even tell Hanamiya about it? Well that's definitely worth it. It was worthy just to see the distressed look at the teen named bad boy. Isn't it an irony? A person who takes in pleasure by seeing others get crushed is now crushed himself.

Hanamiya become rash once the match began. He went towards Kuroko all the while giving where he is going clear. Whenever he is about to attack Kuroko, Kagami always stand in between the two and stopped him. He has the urge to punch him right now but was stopped by the senpai who tell him not to do it unless they want to get kicked. The match end with Seirin wins.

"Thank you, Kagami kun." Kuroko walked beside Kagami as they proceed to the locker room.

"E-Eh. No its nothing." Kagami rubbed his head as he said.

.

(Hanamiya's POV)

Hanamiya Makoto was very pissed off. After the match, he stomped out of the locker room after changing with all the confused faces his teammates had but none of them went to stop him. Hanamiya was now walking by a silent street as he loitered around the area.

Ring.

He tsked and took out his phone. Unknown. (Public phone) He tsked another time and picked up the phone.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" He questioned not bothering to hide the fact that he was feeling utterly annoyed.

"Good afternoon to you. Hanamiya san." A familiar voice stopped Hanamiya on track and making the already pissed off him worst.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." He growled.

Kuroko on the other line chuckled slightly, "Please don't be so mean. You want to enjoy your last moment happily right?"

"What do you mean?" confused, he demanded the explanation loudly. Fortunately… Or should I say unfortunately, there was no one around the area. It was quiet as everyone either went to work or school since it was a week day.

Kuroko laughed again, "Don't you want to meet your father again? I'm offering to help you." Hanamiya gritted his teeth.

"Why did you kill him?" His mouth moved automatically as he himself was also shocked that he was actually asking the person who killed his father that question.

"You're asking me that? Well. As I said earlier, he is one of my targets. That's all. I kill him, I get my money, understand? When he saw me, he even tried to attack me but too bad for him. I am like you. I enjoy the pain of others. It is so true huh. They say the misfortune of others tastes like honey. Isn't that what you said? I completely understand and agree."

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" Hanamiya shouted.

"Hm? What's the difference?" Kuroko asked seriously.

"Huh?" He dumbfounded and tried to think but nothing comes out. He wanted to say that at least he doesn't kill but the words stuck in between his throat.

"At least you don't kill them?" Kuroko as if read his mind said, "Aren't you forgetting something? You hurt others and making them crippled. Not able to play basketball? Hanamiya san. Isn't that worst? You are torturing them."He laughed darkly.

Hanamiya sure wanted to retort and protest but still nothing comes out. He stood there not moving and finally something came out, "You are wrong." He whispered.

"Excuse me? I can't hear you."

"You are wrong!" He said this time louder.

"Wrong? Me? Anyway, enough talk. Any last word?" Kuroko said.

.

(Kuroko Tetsuya's POV: (Quiet) Telephone Bay)

"Any last word? Hanamiya Makoto san?" Kuroko emphasized on each syllabus of his name as the bluenette raised his left hand up to his face level.

"…" No response from the other line.

"Well I guess not. I feel pity for you, Hanamiya san. You did not do anything to deserve such a short life but you have met a demon* and even try to hurt him. I don't care if you hurt Kiyoshi senpai in the past or what. But, Don't think you can go without punishment if you even attempt to injure me. Well. It's impossible though." He smirked as silence is all he received, "Your pride. You courage. I admire it. But it does not change the result. This is not some drama or what. No one will rescue you last minute or what. I will also not suddenly change my mind and give up killing you. But why don't you entertain me by… let's see… running?"

Hanamiya remained silence. He doesn't have to run. He knows it will be useless. He had long given up when his father died.

"Arara? You are not running? Hmm. I am slightly disappointed but I guess that do well. Have a nice day on the other side of the world. Goodbye Hanamiya Makoto san." Kuroko smiled as he rotates his hand 90 degree with the palm towards his face.

.

Tanaka somewhere from the roof saw the signal and started aiming at his target with a sniper.

"I held no grudge against you but this is Bocchan's order. May you be at rest." Tanaka whispered as he silently pressed the trigger.

.

Kuroko showed no remorse as he hung up the phone and saw 2 unread messages. He ignored it and called his driver to pick him up with the white car.

He opened up his phone and tapped 1 unread message from Kagami.

"Where did you go? You suddenly disappear from the locker room without informing anyone. Everyone is worried."

He quickly replies the message, "I am sorry to causing everyone to worry. I went home as I have some urgent things to settle."

He opens up another unread message from Tanaka, "It is done. I had personally confirmed his death."

Kuroko smiled at the message as he starts to look out the window to admire the scenery.

With this Seirin got their spot for the Winter ?

_Wait for me._

.

Seirin went to the hot spring as a form of relaxation.

The trip is quite… eventful and the most of all was that they met Toou during the trip. They informed Seirin that their next opponent will be them even though the official announcement was not yet out. Kagami had gone to America for his training while Seirin had Riko's father to train them.

.

Finally, Winter Cup is starting.

Vrr.

Kuroko take out his phone which was vibrating. He was very surprised to see _him_ finally message him. He smiled and turned to his teammates, "Sorry, but could I step out for a bit?"

"Eh?" Everyone turned to the teen.

Riko walked toward him with an irritated smile, "I told you not to wander off." She let out a dark aura around her and took out a paper fan that came out of nowhere with several ticks on her face.

Kuroko immediately put both of his hands up in a defending manner, "Yes, but… I've been summoned."

"Summoned?" Kiyoshi repeated in confusion.

"I'm going to see Akashi kun." He replied.

"The captain of the Kiseki no Sedai…" Izuki said.

Riko sighed, "Fine. We've got a game this afternoon. Be back by then."

Kuroko nodded his head and walked towards the exit.

(PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT FURIHATA DID NOT GO WITH KUROKO)

Kuroko proceed to the meeting place and see that everyone had reached except for the certain red head.

Aomine rotating the ball with his finger, Murasakibara munching on the bar of chocolate, Kise looking at his phone while Midorima holding on to his lucky item which seemed to be a scissors.

Ring.

Aomine looked at Kise annoyed, "Your phone's annoying, Kise. Is it Akashi?"

Kise looked bewildered at the message, "This is… A text from a fangirl."

"Go die."

Murasakibara after finishing his bar of chocolate struggled to open a new snack, "Huh? Midochin, let me borrow those scissors."

Midorima sighed, "No."

"Eh~ Kurochin, do you have any?" Murasakibara turned to Kuroko and asked.

"I don't have. But I do have a pocket knife, do you need it?" Kuroko take out the pocket knife from his pocket and pass to the giant.

"I guess this will work." The giant take the knife and cut the snack open.

"You still bring a pocket knife with you, Kurokocchi? Isn't that more dangerous than Midorimacchi's scissor!" Kise shouted.

"You never know when you need it." Kuroko replied as the matter of fact.

Meanwhile footsteps can be heard.

"Why's the guy who summoned us here the last to arrive?" Kise complained.

"There's no need to be upset. That's how he is." Midorima pushed his glasses up.

Aomine sighed as a figure can be seen.

"I apologize that I've kept you waiting." The figure, Akashi Seijuuro apologizes.

Kuroko smiled slightly as the rest of the GOMs moved their attention to the red head.

_Finally. I can see him now._

"Akashi kun." Kuroko greeted.

"Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi and… Tetsuya. I'm glad to see you again. I'm deeply moved we were all able to meet like this." Akashi stated as he move his gaze to another red head approaching.

"Who are you? I wished to speak only to my former teammates right now. Sorry, but could you leave?" He continue as Kagami stood beside Kuroko.

"Well, you are no fun." Kagami said as he grabbed Kuroko's shoulder. Akashi twitched for a while at that action but goes unnoticed.

"Don't exclude us." Kagami continue. Kuroko turned around to see Kagami, "Kagami kun."

"I'm back but we can talk later." Kagami told gently to Kuroko. Akashi is trying to suppress the death aura he is giving out.

"First, you are Akashi, huh?" he asked as he looked at Akashi, "Glad to meet you."

That's it. Akashi gives up holding his anger back.

"Kagami Taiga." Akashi whispered, he turned to Midorima and asked, "Shintaro, could I borrow those scissors?"

"What are you going to use them for?" The green head asked back while passing the scissors to him.

"My hair is annoying me. I've wanted to trim it. But first…" Akashi walked towards Kagami.

"You're Kagami kun, aren't you?" Kagami narrowed his eyes and Akashi had plunged the scissors. Kagami's cheek started to bleed one line as he barely dodges it.

Akashi smirked, "My, my. I'm surprised you were able to dodge that. But there is no second chance." He raised the scissors up and start cutting his bangs, "In this world, winning is everything. Winners are affirmed completely, and losers are denied completely. I've never lost at anything before, and I never will. Because I always win and I am always right. I show no mercy to those who oppose me." Akashi continued.

"Well, I'm leaving." He added, "I just wanted to say hello to everyone today." He turned around and ready to leave.

When he was going to leave, he stopped and turned to Kagami, "Oh by the way. I heard you confessed to Tetsuya. So did he agree or not?"

Kagami was shocked that he knew, he glared at the blonde for his big mouth.

"It just slipped off. I'm sorry." Kise mouthed to Kagami with both hands clapped together (silently).

Akashi continues to stare at the other red head and then smirked knowing the answer, "Either way, that's all I want to say. We'll be meeting in the court the next time."

.

In the locker room which only left the two, Kagami sat on the floor thinking about the conversation. Kuroko informed Kagami that it is time.

The red head then looked up and asked the bluenette, "Kuroko."

"Hm?"

"About the conversation, I have given you enough time. I-I want to know your answer."

"We are going to be late."

"It is just a yes or no."

"…"

"..."

Kuroko sighed and sat beside Kagami, "Kagami kun. Why do you like me?"

The red head flushed, "W-Wha-"

"I'm serious."

Kagami calmed down and replied, "I guess it is your personality. You kind of always keep calm. And when I'm with you, I can relax?" (Okay great. I have no idea what I'm writing here. I just sucks at this kind of scene. Sorry.)

"What if the me you know now is not the real me? Will you still accept?"

"Huh? Of course, I will still accept it!"

"No. You don't know me. In truth, I am not the person you think I am. It is just a shell, understand?"

"N-no. I don't understand." Kagami looked obviously confused.

Kuroko sighed, "Well. We are going to be late. Let's go. Focus on our match first." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Huh? Wait-" Kagami tried to stop him but was respond with a slam instead. He sighed and walked out of the room too.

Kagami hit both of his cheeks, "Yosh. Let's win the first match!"

Note:

Yes. It is DIFFERENT from the anime/manga. I have said it already, right? Erm… I should have put this warning on the top of the chapter but I am afraid to spoil the chapter, ya know? So warning for character death? I'm guessing I will be receiving quite a lot of insults from any Hanamiya fans. Haha… Sorry…

I know it is disappointing but I just run out of ideas. Sorry again… Ne?

*Demon (Yes, Kuroko is referring to himself as a demon. After all, he has taken so many lives just like a real demon… or not. I mean after all I never seen a real demon before. Not that I want to.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: This does not happen in the anime or manga except some events but it is different.

Warning: Major ooc especially **Akashi** and Kuroko. It is a cruel, merciless Kuroko. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. Unbetaed/English error. Words. AkaKuro/**KuroAka**. One sided KagaKuro.

**IMPORTANT: I realised many of you had asked me to make it KuroAka which I had planned from the beginning. And I realised that I forgotten to put in KuroAka in the warning label. So yep… Look at the brand new warning details!**

.

Lacila san and to all readers: I'm not sure whether do you all like the idea of having character deaths and also since I like **almost **all the characters in KuroBasu. I kind of not really like to kill them off. But that will not have the impact. So, do you all want to have character deaths or not?

Lovelygirldemon san: Glad you like it! We have the same thought I guess? :D

.

CHAPTER Six

As expected from Akashi, Seirin won against Toou Academy and climbing up the winter cup with Kuroko in full outs since he can't afford to lose this one in order to go all the way up to Akashi. Subsequently, Seirin also won against Nakamiya South High and Kogomo North High without much difficulty. Kuroko is undoubtly bored. But! For the sake of his Akashi.

The next match is with Yosen, the group that obtained Murasakibara. Of course, the winner goes to Seirin. Same goes to the match with Kaijo. (Eh… This is the part where it gets all rush. Reason one: I don't know what to write. I don't want to bore you. Reason two: I don't have deep understanding about the match. Reason three: I'm lazy… xD )

Friday (I have no idea when is the date of the finals… But let's take it in late November, shall we? Hmm… 20 November?)

Finally the match with Rakuzan.

Before the match has started, Kuroko went to find Akashi who was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm? Akashi kun?" Kuroko said to himself looking around trying to find the said person but to no avail.

Akashi only reached when the match start, apparently he went to get fresh air outside the stadium and warmed up slightly on the public court outside. (Eh… Is that possible?)

"Let's play a good game!" The players shouted in sync. Kuroko eyed at Akashi who was standing opposite Hyuuga who either seemed not to realise it or pretended not to see Kuroko. Most probably the latter. Kuroko twitched slightly (unnoticeable since he can hide his emotions well) when he heard that Reo Mibuchi who is someone from Rakuzan affectionately calling _his_ Akashi kun 'Sei chan'.

Seirin finally caught up with Rakuzan with the score 90-92 with Seirin in lead. Rakuzan had called a time out. Kuroko glanced over to Rakuzan bench and spotted the low-graded (in Kuroko's opinion. Please take note of his personality. Don't scold me if you think I'm looking down on him) phantom, Mayuzumi Chihiro lecturing Akashi kun. Kuroko gritted his teeth tightly.

"Kuroko? What's wrong?" Kagami who is the only one who realised Kuroko's angry look asked."

"Nothing." Kuroko replied but his action says otherwise. Kagami noticed it and did not pry further.

After that lecture from Mayuzumi, Akashi apparently apologized to his teammates who were shocked that the red head captain of theirs actually capable of apologizing! Kuroko being both observant and obsessive with his captain noticed the change as well.

"He's back." He said his thought aloud. He was happy of course but upset that he is not the one who bring the real Akashi back but nonetheless, he is still happy. (What?)

"Huh? Who's back?" Kagami asked confusingly as he can swear he saw a smile on his shadow's face.

"The real Akashi kun. Be careful he is a lot stronger now." Despite his warning, his unnoticeable (except Kagami) happy face remained.

Kuroko is right. After the timeout, Rakuzan overtake Seirin once again. But in the end, Seirin is emerged as the winner with the score 106-105. Even though, Akashi was back to his usual self, He proceeds to Kuroko and said coldly, "Congratulation." One simple word.

Akashi walked away leaving the shadow alone. Kuroko bit his bottom lips not happy with the results. He left the stadium without anyone knowing and called his driver while the Seirin members have all gone to celebrate not knowing that their phantom had gone.

_It must be his teammates fault that he changed, it must be his father's fault that he changed, it must be everyone around him that causes him to change. What to do. What to do._

Kuroko thought not satisfied with the end result.

_It is not supposed to end this way. What should happen is when we won the match. Akashi kun will change back to his usual self because I won and he will be happily thanking me for changing him instead of that lowly phantom. He will be congratulating me with a big smile and we will start chatting. (That will be weird to see him with a genuine smile!)_

Kuroko tsked as the car arrived. He hopped in the car while still thinking of solution.

.

7.30pm

"Welcome back bocchan." The servants greeted as usual.

Kuroko still thinking did not hear a thing as he walked in the house with his hand on his chin with a furrowed brows and annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"Ah bocchan." Tanaka greeted with a pile of papers on his hand up to his chest level.

"Bocchan?" he attempted once more time seeing no response from Kuroko who seemingly mumbling something.

"You who were with me since young know very well that I hate someone to interrupt me when I'm thinking. Know your place, Tanaka. What do you want?" Kuroko hissed in annoyance.

"I apologized, bocchan. This are all the requests sent while you are absence from your job." Tanaka responded a little too calm.

"Put those on my office. I will go through later." Kuroko said as suddenly an imaginary light bulb popped on top of his head.

Just as Tanaka is about to proceed to the second floor where the office is located, he was stopped by bocchan.

"Wait, Tanaka."

"Yes, bocchan?"

"After you put those requests, I need you to do something for me." Kuroko said smirking showing that his idea involve shedding of bloods.

"Help me find information of all Rakuzan High basketball regulars especially Mayuzumi Chihiro and Reo Mibuchi." He swiftly ordered and received a hesitant nod from his butler.

Satisfied, he went up to his room and lied on his tempting bed. He was not tired despite that tough match, okay, he will be lying if he say he is COMPLETELY not tired. He admit that he is tired than he normally is. It is quite entertaining as a time passing games. (Kuroko view it this way)

"With all those annoyance gone, Akashi kun will be mine." the bluenette said aloud his thoughts as he grew drowsy and fell asleep with his uniform on.

.

10.00am (Saturday)

Kuroko woke up surprisingly changed into his pajamas. He concluded that it is Tanaka's doing. Tanaka takes very good care of Kuroko. Indeed, he is the most ideal butler in the world. Kuroko is not a morning person therefore when there is no school; he normally sleeps all the way until 10.00 or even 11.00am. The first thing he did was to open his phone. He saw 5 unread messages all by Kagami, 8 unread messages by Kise, 1 unread message by Riko.

5 unread messages by Kagami:

"Where are you?"

"We are at the 'Anywhere Everywhere BBQ' to celebrate our win. Senpai didn't realise you are gone before I mentioned it!"

"Hello? Are you there?"

"Are you busy?"

"We just ended our celebration. We decided to have another celebration next time with you."

8 unread messages by Kise:

"HELLO KUROKOCCHI! Congrats for your win~ ;) "

"Are you ignoring me? Kurokocchi~ T.T"

"Did I make you mad? ):"

"I apologize okay! Please respond to me!"

"You are still not replying!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"T.T"

"My mom was scolding me to sleep now. I just realised it is 11.30pm already and you should already be sleeping especially after that tough match huh. O.O I really want to talk to you before I sleep but staying up late is not good for a model. Please reply to me when you wake up!"

1 unread message by Riko:

"Kuroko kun. Winter cup is over thanks to you and Kagami kun, we won. There will be no training for these 2 weeks. Use these two weeks to relax NOT practice. Please be reminded that if I ever caught you practicing, you will be having three times training as soon as we resume our practice, ne?" (A sickening sweet 'ne' in case you was wondering.)

Kuroko stared at the screen and reluctantly replied to the messages to avoid suspicion since the outside Kuroko is a polite boy who will reply to messages as it is rude to ignore.

To Kagami kun, "I am sorry. I was sleeping. I was too tired and forgotten to inform the coach that I'm leaving first."

To Kise kun, "Don't worry Kise kun. I am not angry of you. I was sleeping already."

To Coach, "Understood."

Almost instantly a message came in, (we all know who.)

"I AM SOOO GLAD THAT YOU ARE NOT MAD AT ME KUROKOCCHI! I WAS SOOO WORRIED THAT I CANNOT CONCENTRATE ON MY JOB. I AM SOOO HAPPY THAT YOU REPLIED ME! ;D "

Kuroko put the phone on the small table beside his bed as he walk to the bathroom located in his room and rinse up (Fixing his bedhead, brushing his teeth etc). He changed out of his blue plain pajamas and proceeds to the first floor for his breakfast.

He sat down on one of the chairs around the dining table and turned on the television for news which none really interest him. A dish of luxurious breakfast was placed in front of the table and the bluenette started to dig in. He does not really have plans today so he is utterly one word - bored. He went back to his room with nothing to do. But his boredness soon cracked as a knock came in. Tanaka walked in soon after Kuroko gave his permission.

Kuroko smiled knowing what happen, "Did you found out the information?"

"Yes." The older man replies politely as he put the stack of paper on the desk in the light blue large room.

"Ah~ As expected of my butler, that's fast." Kuroko complimented slightly as the smile not leaving his face.

"Thank you for the compliment, bocchan." Tanaka bowed as he picked up the paper and started reading to the waiting teen.

"First of all, Mayuzumi Chihiro. 18 years old. Birthday, 1st March. 3rd year of Rakuzan High. Blood type AB. Height 182 cm. Weight 69 kg. Power Forward of basketball club. He have the ability of Misdirection just like you, bocchan. He is quiet and he have lack of presence to the extent that his upperclassman teammates couldn't even remember his playing style. Apparently, he did not become a regular player until third year. He was approached by the new captain and was told to be the new phantom sixth man when Mayuzumi Chihiro decided to resign from the club…" Tanaka stated straight from the paper he was holding monotonously.

"Replacement huh? Akashi kun wants to replace me? Well. That will soon be over…" Kuroko whispered to himself as Tanaka continue to talk about his family and more.

"Next is Reo Mibuchi…" He moves on to Reo Mibuchi and same thing, talk about the information of his particular, history and family. Same goes to Kotaro Hayama and Eikichi Nebuya. Then finally, Akashi Seijuuro.

Of course, Kuroko knows every single thing about Akashi Seijuuro from the range of his elementary school, middle school, high school, classes and even who Akashi is close to the height, weight, history and his family. But as long as it is about _his_ Aka-Sei kun, he want to know more about him.

"Lastly, the captain. Akashi Seijuuro…" Tanaka finished saying all the information.

"Oh yes, bocchan. Regarding this Akashi Seijuuro." Kuroko raised an eyebrows signalling Tanaka to continue.

"Have you seen through the job requests that I had told you about yesterday?"

Kuroko remembered about the whole stack of request. He had forgotten about it. Oh why did he forget about it when a moment ago he was whining at how bored he was! His eyes sparkled but to other people, it may seem like his usual blank face.

He smiled slightly, "Oh I had forgotten about it." He quickly returned to his normal blank face and asked back, "What does that got to do with Akashi kun?"

.

4.00pm

Kuroko with his glasses on was currently at his office with the whole stack of request on the side. He sat on the comfortable chair and started flipping through the requests. From the whole ream of papers (500 sheets), the bluenette take out an individual paper out from the stack after spending 3 hours scanning through each request sheets and separating into three groups which are the 'Boring' group, 'Pass time' group and the 'Interesting' group.

Around a quarter of the papers goes to the 'Boring' group and waiting for Tanaka to pick it up and throw it in a paper shredder not even bothering to call the employer and telling them they are not accepting the request as it does not interest them. Most of the requests in the 'Boring' category are quite lame to say. They are either destroying a small house, threatening small fry people etc. (Take note of the word 'small'.) Seriously, this does not even need one tenth of Kuroko's strength. This will just take not even a minute hmm… Ten seconds? To complete the mission! It does not even provide any entertainment!

Most of the paper which around half of it belongs to the 'Pass time' category. The 'pass time' category is still acceptable compared to the 'Boring' group. The requests include killing people such as some considerately well-known presidents of some companies and of course killing small fry also belong to this group. Why you ask? Why is it that killing small fry that does not even require Kuroko's strength belong to this group? Well that's because killing is a different matter. Killing small fry will provide some fun. For example, hmm… ah! Let's take ants as an example. Even though they are thousand times smaller than us, humans, they make a good fun as trying to chase them to kill? Weak preys run for their lives, at least that is what makes it fun and entertaining. Trying to hunt them down, trying to chase them. That is certainly fun. Moreover, killing humans have one more pros, they make a good colour around them. Red carpet… Red wall… Pure crimson red… Just like his hair colour.

The rest of the paper goes to the 'Interesting' category. Even though some of the targets are not as well known as some from the 'Pass time' category. They are placed in this category because of their skills. There is one who owned a small company but excel in martial arts such as Karate. Some are policemen which no need to say, provide the most fun of all. They try their very best and will not give up. This will not bore Kuroko at all. On top of the stack, there is one particular request that stands out. The target owns a huge company but the target does not have any great skills for fighting yet it is placed in the 'Interesting' group instead of the 'Pass time' group. Moreover, it is placed ON TOP of the stack indicating its urgency and its importance. A picture of the target is paste on the top right hand corner with all the details written nice and clear beside it. One thing that stands out the most is…

Akashi Seiichi.

Note:

It is shorter than the previous chapters. I know. Sorry…

Relationship with Tanaka and Kuroko: Kuroko was kind of cold to Tanaka and view him as an extra. (?) But in return, Tanaka was quite loyal towards Kuroko.

.

How does the job work? (Just my imagination)

Actually the job request sheets just contain a contact number of the employer (client) and a brief detail about the target etc. So first the employer will fax Kuroko household the documents and when Kuroko decide to take up the job, Tanaka will call them so they will send someone to the mansion in order to talk about more details and of course to give the deposit money. (A day before or on the day Kuroko decide to go on his job.) I guess it is quite troublesome eh? And weird? Because if it is too easy, the cops can easily make a trap or send a spy… I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: This does not happen in the anime or manga except some events but it is different.

Warning: Major ooc especially Akashi and Kuroko. It is a cruel, merciless Kuroko. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. Unbetaed/English error. Words. AkaKuro/KuroAka. One sided KagaKuro.

.

Guest: YAY! SAME HI-FIVE!

Lacila san: Hmm… Try my best!

Guest A: Erm… I AM VERY SORRY! Very sorry! I can't apologize enough! But the father needs to be dead. :'( I know it is very sad but yep. :/

Guest: HAHA YES! IT IS KUROAKA!

Lil' assassin san: Haha thanks… I guess?

Deugemia san: I don't get it but :3.

Guest: Here you go~

Everyone: Does anyone know how to send the chapter to beta?

.

AHEM! ANOTHER WARNING: YANDERE! and DISAPPOINTMENT.

CHAPTER Seven

5.00pm (Saturday, 10 December?)

After sorting all the requests done, Kuroko called Tanaka in.

"Did you call me, bocchan?"

"Done." Kuroko pointed to the stack of papers in front of him.

Tanaka understood and he started grabbing the whole pile and placed it in the respective area, placing the 'pass time' and 'interesting' in another office like room.

"Oh, and Tanaka." Kuroko called as Tanaka went back to the room.

"This." The bluenette gave a piece of paper to the older man.

Tanaka looked at the paper as Kuroko gave a devilish smirk.

"Get it done by the next day."

Tanaka was shocked at first but soon nodded hesitantly and excused himself.

The old man followed the instruction on the piece of paper. It was too cruel but he was planning to do it. He sure doesn't like the current bocchan but one that defies him gets a death penalty. Even if Tanaka was the one who was with Kuroko for the longest time since birth. Of course what he cares about is not his life, but the chance to change bocchan. If he dies, who will be the one to change back the old, kind Kuroko? He took the phone inside that office like room and started calling the respective phone number written on the piece of paper.

.

"Tomorrow is the day." Kuroko said to himself as he walked out of the office. He walked into his room as he lied on the bed and stare at the pure red ceiling. It was really calming huh… The red reminded him of… blood and… him…

He continued to rest until one of the servant came to inform him it is time for lunch. Normally, Tanaka will be the one to call him but today, he had something on.

.

1.00pm (Sunday)

After eating the usual breakfast which can almost considered as lunch, Kuroko went up to the office to deal with some work as usual. (Like you know… such as researching for the future possible targets.)

Before Kuroko can start his work, a knock can be heard.

Tanaka came in after a 'come in' was heard.

"It is done, bocchan." Just this one sentence make Kuroko grinned too happily or rather, too creepily.

"Good job, Tanaka. Now for step two. Akashi Seiichi, Akashi kun's father. Go and called the client to be here. Right now." Kuroko ordered smoothly.

Kuroko have a habit. He wants everything to be fast and quick. Therefore, he is very precise at time.

"Understood." Tanaka bowed and proceeded to the room with all the requests. He picked up the first sheet. The red hair of the target stands out the most. Contact details were written beside the picture. Tanaka typed in the number and informed them, "Boc- Kuro Tetsu sama had accepted the job. He had requested you arrival as soon as possible. Please bring along the deposit, five million dollar and the full list of details regarding the target. We hope your arrival soon." (I know five million is quite ex compared to the target in chapter one. It is on purpose.)

.

"I'm Miura." A strict yet polite looking black hair middle aged man came in as he handed his business card to Kuroko.

Kuroko took the card and pass it to Tanaka without even looking at it.

Miura who still retained that serious and stoic face placed the suitcase on the table.

"Regarding the target, Akashi Seiichi is quite infamous for his strict, torturous and overly perfect way of business. Making many enemies but for some reason none ever have the guts to assassinate. Not much people really want to make enemy with Akashi especially since Akashi Co is so far the largest and most influence company among not only Japan but whole wide world. Therefore, no one had accepted the job as one wrong move can cause your future." Miura started explaining in monotone.

Kuroko jerked his chin to the suitcase silently telling Tanaka to take it or more like move it out of the way. Tanaka understood the message and took the suitcase and left the room. Kuroko just hold the full detailed thick documents and read every single word.

"I'll get it done by tonight." Kuroko announced as he tossed the documents and his glasses on the table.

"Eh?" Miura replied as his serious expression drop to a dumbfounded one.

"I said I'll get it done by tonight. Did you understand?" the younger teen scowled with the word 'irritated' nicely written on his face.

"T-tonight? But, we are not quite in a hurry yet. Don't you think you need time to prepare…" Miura said softer and softer as Kuroko's face slowly darkened, "or just kidding? I will tell the boss that you will do the job tonight. Ha. Ha. Ha." He quickly added and ended off with a nervous laugh.

"Ah... Glad you understand. I don't want to resort using this pocket knife, you know?" Kuroko quickly smile sweetly as he took out the pocket knife and nonchalantly swing it. Miura instantly gulped and mentally grateful that he did not tried to retort.

"I-I guess I-I will get g-going now." The older teen stuttered as he left the room after Kuroko gave a blank nod and Tanaka leading the way.

.

4.00pm

Kuroko was in a room playing chess alone. On the chess board, the white pieces facing opposite Kuroko left with one king piece and a knight piece.

"Now, with almost all your pawns are gone, are you intending to go against me, Akashi kun?" the bluenette smirked as he move one of the piece and take away the black knight leaving a lone King piece standing up and straight.

"Checkmate."

Kuroko lean backwards, "Ah~ I am so bored."

Knock.

"Come in." Kuroko called out as Tanaka entered the room with a stack of books.

"Bocchan. These are the books you have ordered. The anti fairy tales new release series."

"Ah. So they arrived huh." Kuroko smiled. It is after all one of his favourite books series.

After placing the stack of books on the table, Tanaka excused himself. Kuroko soon grab a book and indulged in reading.

Anti Fairy Tale: Deep Red Roses.

After spending a good one hour reading the book, he smiled. The bluenette called Tanaka in.

"Tanaka. Change of plan tonight. Get one of those useless servants in." Kuroko smirked devilishly.

.

Knock.

"B-bocchan. Did you c-call me?" A timid, middle aged man came in.

"Ah. What is your name?" Kuroko asked, the smile still did not fade away. It is becoming more… creepy.

"T-Takumi… Goda Takumi." The man stuttered. He was visibly shaking.

"Then Takumi, do you know about your performance? You have been performing badly. The amount of breaking the plates is so far the highest. There are of course more problems." Kuroko hold on to a paper as he spook with superior.

"P-PLEASE. Please don't fire me! I needed this job to support my sickly wife and two years old son in my hometown!" Takumi shouted desperately. (The job has quite high pay.)

"Calm down, Goda Takumi. I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself. It is YOUR choice whether you want it or not." Kuroko grinned, obviously having a so-not-good idea in his head.

"W-What is it, bocchan?"

"All I want you to do is," Kuroko takes out a pistol and place it in front of Takumi, "Kill the target with this gun."

"You want me to kill someone?! No no no no no no no no. Impossible!"The older man quickly said.

"I see. Then you don't want to do it?"

"Of course not! No way. I am sure my family will not be happy if they see me do this."

"Ah~ Oh! In case you do not know our 'procedure' when someone wants to leave the mansion especially people who knows my secret."

"P-Procedure?"

"Of course. Procedure." Kuroko gave a dramatic pause, "They are hmm maybe." Kuroko make a gun shape with his right hand and point it at Takumi as he closed one eye, "Bang."

Takumi immediately looked around for means of escape but saw Tanaka blocking the door.

"Your decision, please. Goda Takumi san?" He taunted playfully.

The said guy closed both of his eyes tight and seemed to think hard before nervously nodding his head.

"Deal. This is the plan. Memorize it by tonight." Kuroko passed the piece of paper, "One mistake and." Kuroko smiled as Takumi shake and nodded frantically. (Everyone in the household knows about the secret but in exchange they are not allowed to even step out of the mansion at all. Tanaka is an exception.)

.

9.00pm

"Game started." Kuroko smirked as he fully changed and equipped with weapons which as usual consist of two pistols of different colours, black and the other white, and a short knife.

He went out of the house and hopped in the black car as Takumi was already in the car. He was in a all black outfit with one pistol on his hand. The bluenette gave out a signal to drive. After around an hour, they reached their destination.

"Bocchan? We have reached." The driver called out as Kuroko was dazing out.

"Be back when I called."

"Yes." The driver replied as he started driving away when Kuroko gave the signal.

Kuroko looked at his destination. It is a huge mansion that rivalled with Kuroko's mansion. You might be thinking why Kuroko is in the mansion instead of the office? Well, this target apparently does his job at home and only goes to the office for meeting. In front of the large gate, two security guards are standing beside like some typical movies.

The bluenette eyed on Takumi as the latter nodded and went hiding for a while.

Kuroko walked towards the guards, "Ah. Good evening. I am Akashi kun's ex classmates."

The two guards looked at each other, "Oh. You are Kuroko sama from Seijuuro sama's middle school."

"Yes. That's me. I am meeting Akashi kun, you see. Can you let me pass?"

"Ah yes of course, Kuroko sama. Please enjoy your stay." The guards stood aside letting Kuroko pass but soon blacked out as Kuroko attacked the two from the back. Well, it is not like Kuroko cannot win them when they fight fair and square but that will gain too much attention.

Kuroko smirked as Takumi walked into the gate and went in from the back door. Kuroko also walked into the mansion, or more like dashing in. On the way to the third floor where Akashi Seiichi will be at, all the maids and butlers that Kuroko passed by are of course laid flat on the floor, dead. As expected from the merciless Kuroko Tetsuya.

He slowly walked up to his destination and saw the door was already unlocked.

Instead of going in, he had hid in the next room until he heard a scream which is apparently Akashi Seiichi.

"AHHH! HELP! SOMEONE!"

Kuroko with a peak outside saw a familiar red dashing across him in the fastest speed a regular human can do.

The bluenette smiled as his plan is going fairly well. He went in and saw Takumi had pointed the gun nervously to the shocked Akashi Seiichi. Akashi Seijuuro stood by the door. Behind those stoic eyes, fear and anger can be traced.

"Akashi kun!" Kuroko decided to make his presence known to the red head teen.

"Tetsuya. What are you doing here?"

"S-Stay back. His head is mine." Takumi shouted according to the so-called script.

"Now is not the time, we have to get out of here now." Kuroko pretended to be nervous and tried to pull Akashi out.

But Akashi just slapped his hand, "No."

Bingo. Kuroko inwardly smiled that his plan is going well.

"What are you talking about, Akashi kun?" Kuroko 'pretended to' exclaimed.

"Yes. T-That's right. H-H-Help me, Seijuuro." The father of the two begged for their help. But Akashi just stood there. It is not because he doesn't want to help his father, he was stopped. By none other than Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi looked back and saw Kuroko shaking his head repeatedly.

"S-Stop ignoring me! H-He's m-mine." Takumi shouted as he closed both of his eyes tight and place the other hand on top of his right hand which is on the pistol, getting ready to shoot.

"Father!" Akashi shouted still stoic as ever on the outside.

Bang.

Takumi had press the trigger. Akashi Seiichi dead, blood flowing out of his head, eyes wide opened. Takumi next pointed the gun at Akashi Seijuuro.

"No! Akashi kun!" Kuroko shouted as he takes out the black gun and shoot Takumi without a trace of hesitation.

"T-This is not the plan…" Takumi whispered regretted that he trusted the blue head as he fall on the floor, dead.

The bluenette smiled, _Game over. I won._

Kuroko walked beside Akashi who seemed frozen. He attempted to put his hand on Akashi's shoulder as a form or 'comfort' but was stopped as he heard mumblings from the red head.

"Tetsuya. Do you think I don't know about your plan?" Akashi said with a hint of anger, no hatred, traced behind.

"What plan are you talking about, Akashi kun?" Kuroko replied without any expression, blank.

"Papa Mbaye Siki of Shinkyo Academy. After the match with Seirin, he returned to hometown due to his parents' sudden loss of job."

"Akashi kun? What does that got to do with me?"

"Akagi Susumu of Senshinkan High. Quit basketball." Akashi ignored him and continue mumbling as if he memorized everything in his head. (Note: The name is not true. I don't know the name of them.)

Kuroko kept quiet as he continue listen without any readable expression on his face.

"Hanamiya Makoto of Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Gone missing. Up till now, he was not found yet. Reo Mibuchi, both parents died in an accident. Kotaro Hayama and Eikichi Nebuya, left the country for unknown reason. Lastly, Chihiro Mayuzumi, his father was killed and the mother is the suspect." Akashi stopped still yet to look up.

"What about it?" Kuroko asked innocently.

"These are all the incidents happened after the match with Seirin High."

"… Akashi kun? What proof do you have that I did that?"

"I do not have any proof or evidence. I know you since elementary school."

However, instead of feeling afraid or frightened, Kuroko simply smiled.

"Pfft." Kuroko stifled a laugh as he placed his hand on his mouth, "I see you did not forget about the fact that we know each other since young eh? I should believe you remembered what happened too right, Sei kun?"

Akashi seemed very slightly shocked of Kuroko's sudden attitude change but after registering what happened in his head, his expression changed back into a hatred one, maybe a hint of sadness.

"…"

"Oh well. No answer huh. I take it as a yes." Kuroko smirked as he took out the white gun and pointed it to Akashi.

The red head still have no reaction as Kuroko get ready to press the trigger.

Akashi Seijuuro will be his and his alone. He will not let anyone else take him.

Click.

Note:

NOOOOOOO! CHILL CHILL CHILL! Don't kill me first! Okay?

I admit that the way of the job worked was kind of… weird. Super weird. I doubt anyone knows how a real one works huh, but if by any chance you know, please tell me. Even though, I think I will be more interested on how you know instead of what you know. :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: This does not happen in the anime or manga except some events but it is different. It is slightly rusher than the previous ones. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites~

Warning: Major ooc especially Akashi and Kuroko. It is a cruel, merciless Kuroko. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. Unbetaed/English error. Words. AkaKuro/KuroAka. One sided KagaKuro.

Note: Not to confuse you but italics means thoughts.

.

RNShade san: Haha okay. Don't worry bud.

Lil' assassin: You will see soon. :D

Hazard san: Haha. Thanks man.

Candy514 san: Who knows? (:

Deugemia san: Haha.

.

CHAPTER Eight

11 December (Night~ Later than 9.00pm)

(Akashi's POV)

Akashi slowly opened his eyes. First thing he did after blinking his eyes a few times was to check his body for wounds. After a thorough check, he found no wounds.

_What's going on? I remember Tetsuya pointing a gun and shot me. Then… All I see was darkness…_

He tried to think of why was he still alive, and that's when he looked around his area.

_Where am I?_

It was a dark place only lighten by a small bar window on the highest point of the room and according to the window, it was still dark. This shows that he has not been asleep that long or else he had slept too long which is most probably the first. He looked around the place and the first thing that came to his mind was… _Prison. Am I in a prison? _There was a caged door allowing him to see the narrow corridor and more prisons opposite him. A sound of a metal door was heard.

"Ara? Sei kun was awake?" Kuroko's voice can be heard.

_Sei kun? Why is he calling me that? _

"Why am I not dead?" Akashi asked bluntly.

"Well. Of course you are not dead! This," Kuroko took out the white gun and point it at Akashi, "is a tranquilizer gun. It is to make Sei kun easier to carry."

"Well then, why didn't you kill me? I see that you can easily kill someone so why not?" The redhead asked.

"Hmm… Because, I want to make you mine." Kuroko smirked as he said teasingly but with a great determination underlying.

"What?"

"I am not giving you to anyone else. Not even your own parents. Not your teammates. So, I make them disappear, and you are mine and only mine."His eyes narrowed.

_It was the same. It was the same as that time._

Kuroko placed some decent dinner from the small gap on the bottom of the metal bars.

"I am not yours, Tetsuya." Akashi replied.

"But I saved you just now." Kuroko said very blankly as he stared at Akashi in a creepily blank and twisted face.

"That was your plan. I told you. I know everything. About your plan."

"I am not going to hand you over to anyone else. You belong to me. Not even yourself." Kuroko said blankly. (Too blankly.)

"…" Akashi said nothing.

Kuroko walked away from Akashi after the declaration leaving Akashi alone.

Akashi was quite hungry. He looked over to the dish of rice. It consists of a bowl of rice and some meat and Akashi's favourite, Tofu soup. But Akashi did not touch on the food at all. He refused to eat anything.

.

12 December (Monday.)

Kuroko received a text from Kise right after the news of Akashi's father being dead is released.

"Did you see the news? Akashicchi's father was dead! I wonder where is Akashicchi? I have not received from him after the match… Midorimacchi have tried calling and texting him but receive no reply. Do you know where he is?"

Kuroko stared at his phone for a while. Well. Of course he knows where Akashi is! He swiftly typed back, "Ah. Akashi had told me that he is going to overseas all of the sudden because after his father's death. More burdens are left with him. He needs to settle quite many things. He does not have time to tell all of you."

Sent. There. Kuroko satisified, closed his phone and happily eat his breakfast before going to meet his beloved Akashi before going to school.

.

18 December (Night.)

"Ne, Sei kun. It's been a week since you did not eat. Aren't you hungry?" Kuroko asked bored as he again delivered food to Akashi, not missing the tofu soup that was always present everyday.

Akashi did not reply and looked dead but Kuroko know fully that Akashi is still alive.

"No reply huh. Aha! It is your birthday in two days. Do you have any thing you want? A cake?" Kuroko smirked evilly, "Oh should I invite the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai here? I wonder if they will make some delicious snacks~?"

Akashi instantly glared at Kuroko.

The bluenette laughed slightly as he finally get some reaction from the red head, "I'm just kidding!

"But eat it, Akashi kun. I don't want you dead any sooner. I still need you to be alive." He change to a serious tone showing that he is serious especially when he called him 'Akashi kun' instead of 'Sei kun'.

Despite that, Akashi still made no move to eat.

Kuroko laugh slightly before his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Akashi kun."

The red head shivered slightly at the coldness at the tone before reluctantly started eating the food.

Kuroko smiled, "That's my Sei kun."

Satisfied, Kuroko had walked out to do his job. He did not take up that many jobs because he wanted to spend more time with Akashi but nonetheless, still took up the jobs from the 'interesting' category.

Today. Is another day where Kuroko will be going out for his job.

If you think this is a great chance for Akashi to escape, no. Kuroko had specifically put Tanaka in charge and of course the key for the door and Akashi's handcuff are with Kuroko.

.

20 December (Tuesday)

"Happy Birthday, Sei kun. Go on, blow the candles." Kuroko celebrated with Akashi.

Yes, it is Akashi's birthday. And is the only day Akashi did not have to spend the day behind the bars. Akashi had move to the basement floor, guest room, of course for a day only. Akashi was still nonetheless, handcuffed and kept in good watch by Tanaka and Kuroko himself.

Kuroko coaxed Akashi to blow the candles on top of the nice red birthday cake which is all red. Yes. All-red, red velvet cake. But a little too-red. And it sure does not look THAT appetising. Not a hint of other colour mixed, the plates, decoration and even the candles are all red.

Akashi did not blow the candle and just sat there like a statue.

"Akashi kun?" the bluenette asked with an underlying dangerous tone spotted.

Akashi softly tilted forward to blow the candle.

Kuroko smiled brightly and proudly said, "Sei kun! I personally ordered one of the chefs to make this cake! It is all red. No one, no one can taint you into other colour. You are forever mine and only mine AKAshi* kun."

Kuroko hold up the plastic knife and somehow, it fits Kuroko a lot, with that creepy smile there. It fits too well.

"Ah! Since Sei kun cannot cut the cake, I shall do it for you okay?" He said returning to his usual blank face and started cutting the cake into slices. Akashi stared at the blank face. It's been too long since he saw Kuroko's usual blank face. Kuroko have always worn this smirk with him ever since he held Akashi in captive.

Kuroko had feed Akashi the cake since well… Akashi is still kind of handcuffed so. And Kuroko decided to feed him despite the latter silent protest.

After feeding the slice of red velvet cake, Kuroko took out a box wrapped in a nice red wrapping paper and hand it to Akashi but stopped halfway when he realised that Akashi's hand are still cuffed. Kuroko unwrap the box to reveal a reddish, skull pendant and hang it over Akashi's neck.

"I didn't know what to get you." He said blankly, oblivious to Akashi's disgust towards the overwhelming colour of red.

.

21 December (Wednesday)

8.00am

Kuroko was happy. He was very excited as he went to school. Reaching right on time, he sat on his desk as he started taking out some notebook to doodle certain red head when the teacher have not arrived.

The teacher had arrived at about 8.10am and not to mention, Kagami is obviously late again.

Break

"Kuroko." Kagami called out.

"Yes, Kagami kun?" Kuroko remained a blank face.

"Did something happened?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you looked kind of happy?"

"Ah. Is it that obvious? Hm… I got something I always wanted."

"Something…?"

"It's a secret, Kagami kun."

"Ah…"

"Okay class get ready. Stop talking and take out your textbooks." The voice of the teacher brought the silent conversation to a stop. The classroom instant from a noisy, busy to a complete silent.

.

31 January (Tuesday – School holiday. Erm… I'm not so sure?)

12.00pm

"Ne. Ne. Sei kun. It's been more than a month, and I haven't heard you talk something yet. Can you say something?" Kuroko bend his knees on the floor and squat to talk to the captive.

Akashi remained silence as he stood there. He has been eating or rather forced to eat but the amount he eats are quite little and Akashi had become noticeably skinnier and skinnier.

It is a school holiday now, thus allowing Kuroko to visit Akashi more often which of course Kuroko is happy about but not Akashi.

"Bocchan." Tanaka walked towards Kuroko and called out.

Kuroko annoyed by the interruption, "What is it, Tanaka? I am busy right now. Make it fast."

"I am sorry but bocchan, you have guests."

"Look Tanaka. I don't care who they are or what they want. I don't want anyone to disturb now. Call them in later." The bluenette said in great annoyance.

"But…"

"What?"

"They are from your school, bocchan." Tanaka said calmly.

.

9.00am

"Hello?" Kagami lazily picked up the phone. It is finally holiday and who in the world called him so early.

"Ah. Kagamicchi?" A cheerful voice said from the other line.

"Kise. What do you want?" Kagami asked annoyed.

"Do you know what day is today?"Kise asked back.

"Huh. What day is today?"

"31 January!"

"…" Kagami quickly looked through his calendar and saw the day coloured 'Kuroko's Birthday'. Oh, of couse he knows. He likes Kuroko after all. Won't it be stupid if he doesn't know his crush's birthday!?

"Kagamicchi?" Kise called as the other line went silence.

"W-What about it?"

"Ah~ So you know." Kise teased.

"K-Know what?" The redhead feigning innocent asked back as his cheeks turned rosy red.

"I know that you know. You can't hide from me, Kagamicchi. Anyway, come to the Mega Road 123, café by 10.00am. Ah. Invite your Seirin teammates too. We are going to surprise Kurokocchi!" Kise said excitedly as he hung up.

Kagami have not even said anything and 'beep beep' is all he heard. He stare at his phone for a while as he calm his heart down. Geez, just the mention of Kuroko make his heart beats so fast.

After calming down, Kagami send a message to the coach about the meeting and of course the event which the coach passed the message to the teammates.

.

Kise had informed all of the Kiseki no Sedai and Momoi, which of course include Akashi's no-longer-alive phone. He personally called every one of them but not able to reach Akashi, he left a message. Not knowing that, Akashi's phone had went dead of battery since a months ago and was kept in a small drawer, Kuroko had.

Momoi being the most enthusiastic beside Kise. Murasakibara and Aomine being the lazy one but still came showing how they really care for their small ex-teammate. Midorima being the Tsundere who initially rejected the plan but after some convince (which only takes about one line 'Please'), the green head had agreed to come stating "O-Oha Asa had said that being with an Aquarius will give you luck for the day." Which is actually false.

"Oha Asa has greatly advice all signs to beware of Aquarius for the day." Is the true warning given. But Midorima did not listen all the way as Kise had interrupted his Oha Asa period with that phone call.

.

"Have everyone reached?" Kise asked as he did a quick head counts.

Aomine yawning tiredly as he had a birthday gift ready for Kuroko which appear to be flat. Momoi have also brought a gift which is also flat but a little bigger than Aomine's? Murasakibara with tons of snacks in his purple backpack, that when he bent down SLIGHTLY, you can hear the crunch of the snacks. Some of them even stick out, not forgetting the few packets he had in his hands. Midorima have his lucky item, a thick dictionary and a cute rabbit helium balloon on the other hand in which he claimed to be Kuroko's lucky item. Kagami have a small gift in a bag. It is quite small and yep, flat again. Kagami was not as talkative as he was; he was quiet throughout the café stay which earned him a few teases from the group. It seems that he was trying to stimulate how to pass the gifts to Kuroko. _Should I do it like normal, shoving the gift to him? Or should I act a little nicer but that will be so awkward!_

The Seirin members each have a small gifts, most bought in a hurry as they were told this morning about Kuroko's birthday when they had like no idea when is it, giving them less time to buy plus they don't even know what the small phantom like.

"Where's Akashi?" Kagami finally talked.

"Ah…" Kise struggled to put his words in sentence, not sure whether he should say or not.

"Akashi had gone overseas apparently. In case you don't know, his father had died after winter cup and he needs to get everything done as he is the next in line to his father's job." Midorima stated noticingly clutching his dictionary a little tighter.

"Ah…" The Seirin including Kagami don't know how to answer. I mean, what will you say if you were suddenly told XXX's parents died?

"Well. I messaged him the details about this surprise visit to Kurokocchi's house and who knows, Akashicchi might already be there as we talked." Kise tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh. By the way, where does Kuroko stay?" Kagami asked.

"Eh?" Kise asked back dumbfounded.

"Oi. Don't tell me you planned this surprise visit thing and you don't know where Tetsu stay?" Aomine shouted.

"K-Kagamicchi? I thought you would know? Since you-" Kagami instantly placed a hand onto Kise's big mouth.

"W-What are you talking about, Kise? Hahaha" He laughed nervously before glaring at the poor blonde.

"So, if no one knows where Kurochin live, how are we going to visit him?" Murasakibara asked lazily as he continues to munch on his fifth packs of the snack since he came in the café.

All eyes landed on Kise since he is the one who planned this thing, expecting him to come out with something. Kagami also let go of his hand after confirming that the blonde will not speak. (Seirin still did not know Kagami confessed to Kuroko. Well, they do know the fact that Kagami likes Kuroko.)

"So what are you going to do, Kise?"Midorima asked.

"Hmm…. Aha! Why not go to Seirin school and find the address?"

"Do you think the teachers will give you the address that easily? Trusting you is a big mistake." Midorima shook his head.

"Wah! That's mean! So what do you suggest that we do, Midorimacchi?"

"Well. I can try asking, using my privilege of their coach." Riko suggested with a 'friendly' smile.

"You can't just do that!" Koganei exclaimed with Mitobe besides nodding his head.

"With a 'little' more touches and we are good to go." Riko remained the smile and said.

.

Riko went in the office with the group following behind. Riko went to Kuroko's teacher and asked, "Hello, can I have Kuroko Tetsuya's address?"

"No you can't. We are not allowed to disclosed any of our student's privacy unless reasonable reasons." The teacher said strictly without even looking up at them.

"See I told you-" Hyuuga whispered to Riko but was stopped.

"I am Kuroko kun's basketball coach and he's been not attending club practice so I am thinking of going for a visit. I am worried that something might happen to him." Riko emphasized on the last part which certainly perked the teacher's attention.

The teacher looked up, "Oh why, it's Aida san. Well, if that's the case, here." He passed a piece of paper for Kuroko's address and passed it to her.

"I was planning to visit Kuroko kun during the holiday."

"Eh why? Are his test that bad?" Riko asked curiously.

"Oh no way. He was one of the top scorers. It's just that he's been not paying attention the last few weeks of school." The teachers said.

.

The group left the school compound with their objective accomplished. Riko smiled proudly as she said, "See, I told you to leave it to me." In return, she received all the "oh ya. Whatever."

Riko ignored those as she took out the piece of paper.

"Erm… Does anyone know how to go to this place? I never even heard of that area before!" She asked the group.

Hyuuga took the paper from her hand and read aloud, "'Watermelon Road 321. Note go through the forest all the way in until you saw a mansion that state 'Kuroko mansion'.' What? Watermelon Road? Never heard of them."

He looked up to ask the group in which they shook their head.

Okay. So they have the address but how can they go to the place without even knowing where is it?

Note:

*AKAshi: Aka- red (Might be obvious but…)

Err… Of course Akashi did drink some water.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: This does not happen in the anime or manga except some events but it is different. It is slightly rusher than the previous ones.

Warning: Major ooc especially Akashi and Kuroko. It is a cruel, merciless Kuroko. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. Unbetaed/English error. Words. AkaKuro/KuroAka. One sided KagaKuro.

Warning: REALLY BLOODY SCENE.

.

Lil' assassin: Haha okay. Glad you like it?

Bright1 san: Thanks!

Leva-nyan: Haha. I will think about it. :3 Thanks for the suggestion!

Bright oblivion of abyss 09: Thank you!

Orangetabby101: The 'they' refers to the GOM or the Seirin?

.

CHAPTER Nine

11.00am 31 January

"You can use a map in the phone, you know." Midorima suggested the most obvious solution which everyone seemed to forget about it.

"Oh!" Everyone just realised.

Kise being the first to fish his phone up quickly search for the map area with the others staring at him impatiently.

"Watermelon… Road… 3.2.1. There!" Kise mumbled as he typed.

"Where is it?" Koganei asked.

"Beside Apple road. That's far!"

"Let's call the cab." Riko suggested as the rest nodded.

.

"There. Apple Road. Your fee will be XXX dollar." The driver announced as they reached after a good 45 minutes ride.

They needed two cabs due to the amount of people and of course, Kise was the one to pay since he was the one who suggested this surprise visit and the richest among them as he have his model job.

The blonde being the last to get out of the cab had some fake anime-like teary eyes as he looked into his wallet, "Mou. Minna* are so mean! And you all leave me alone!"

Nobody care, everyone just ignored the poor blonde and find their way to Watermelon Road.

.

"Wow. Really. Is Kurokocchi's house going to be in the middle of the forest?" Kise whined as he tiredly walked through the forest.

"Stop whining. Remember the paper, Kuroko's teacher gave? It was written there." Midorima huffed as beads of sweats can be spotted.

"Ah! I found a car! Oh and the mansion! I found it!" One of the freshman trio, Furihata exclaimed pointing at a certain direction.

"Really?" The group began to run towards the direction even though a second ago, they were too tired to move. Even Kise started to run over the mansion the fastest.

"Uwah~ This is Kurokocchi's house? It's huge!" Kise exclaimed as others also started awing at the majestic mansion right in front of them.

"I know Kuroko is rich. But, this is…" Kagami said with his, no, all of their mouth gaped open.

After a few minutes of staring at the mansion, Midorima being the first to recover walked towards the door and knocked. The knock waked everyone from their shock and joined Midorima.

A white haired, old man (Tanaka) opened the big door and started bowing to them.

"I apologized that bocchan is currently busy so I suggest minna sama to come back later on."

"Ah we are his teammates and ex teammates. May I ask what is he doing?" Riko asked kindly.

Tanaka's eyes widen slightly as he quickly came up with an excuse, "He is doing his job."

"Aww… I wanted to surprise him." Kise whined.

"Can we see him just for a while?" Riko begged.

"But-"

"Please?"

"Alright. Please give me a second." Tanaka bowed as he called one of the servants to look after them as he go and find Kuroko.

.

After a while, Kuroko walked up to the group with the usual blank space.

"Ah. What are minna san doing here?" Kuroko asked.

"Uwah! Kurokocchi!" Kise shouted as he attempted to glomp the smaller guy which of course avoided.

"This guy here wants to give you a surprise visit." Aomine pointed at the fallen blonde and said lazily.

"Surprise visit? For?" Kuroko asked back, confused.

"Your birthday. Don't tell me you forget about that?" the tanned teen said.

"Ah…" the bluenette had indeed forgotten about it. He was too busy talking to his Akashi and had totally forgotten about his birthday.

"Thank you. Please come in. Make yourselves at home." Kuroko gestured. Well, he sure does not want these guys to stay here to protect his secrets but, you can't possibly tell them to leave when they come to surprise you, can you?

Everyone started swarming in.

"Sorry to disturb you…" They said while they come in except for a certain captain that is currently in his clutch mode.

"Mattaku*, Kouhai* these days. On their birthday, Senpai* still need to visit Kouhai personally!" He grumbled as Izuki behind him tried to calm him down while apologizing to Kuroko for the trouble.

Everyone started to sit at the sofas in the living room.

"Ah. Tanaka _san_. Please bring the tea for my friends." Kuroko said calmly.

Tanaka was shocked at the sudden addition of 'san' but understood the situation and quickly proceeds to the kitchen.

"Woah. Your house is huge. The exterior is already that great but the inside is even greater!" Koganei commented, still stunned by the beauty of the mansion, both interior and exterior.

"Thank you, Koganei senpai."

"Oh ya. Er… This is your present, Tetsu." Aomine scratched his face as he looked at the side and embarrassingly passed him the gift.

"Oh. Thank you, Aomine kun. Can I open it?" Kuroko asked receiving a nod from Aomine.

"Aww… Dai chan! Tetsu kun! This is my present! You can open it!" Momoi teased slightly as she proudly present him the nicely blue wrapped gift.

"Ah Kurochin. This is one of the rarest snacks. Here. You can have it." Murasakibara said lazily as he grabbed a snack from his backpack and give it to the short teen.

"Thank you, Momoi san, Murasakibara kun." Before he can open the gifts, Kise started passing him his gift too as well as the others.

"This is my photobook! I am sure you will love it."

"Who will love that thing?" Aomine said in disgust.

"That's mean!"

"I'm not sure if I will like this but thank you Kise kun." Kuroko said bluntly with more 'That's mean' from a certain person in the background.

"This is your lucky item. I guess it is your birthday so I should give something, not that I care." Midorima said as he pushed his glasses back to hide the furious blush and hand the balloon over.

"Thank you, Midorima kun."

The Seirin members had all gave the small gifts except for a darker redhead.

Kagami started to fidget as he shyly pass the gift to him, "H-Happy B-Birthday."

"Thank you, Kagami kun." Kuroko said.

Of course, the group did not miss the chance to star teasing the tiger. And god. Who will even get tired of teasing him! He is just so fun to tease!

Aomine gave a

.

..

…

Gravure magazine?!

"A-Aomine kun? W-What is this?" Kuroko asked with a deep red blush on his cheeks. I mean well, he is a cruel, merciless killer but hey, everyone has a weakness!

"Horikata Mai's limited edition magazine. I bought two of these that time. So I thought why not give one to you as a gift. It's a great gift huh." He said lazily yet proud at the same time as if just now that embarrassing moment when he tried to give Kuroko's the present did not exist.

Kuroko just blushed deeper red while Kise started to say, "What! You said that my photobook is not good. What about yours? What you like does not mean Kurokocchi like it too!"

"What! Horikata Mai is great okay! She has big tits okay?" Aomine glared at the blonde as they started to quarrel.

"Mou! Dai chan!" She said as she take the magazine away from Kuroko and replace it with her gift. About the gravure magazine… Well. Let's say R.I.P to the magazine.

Momoi had given him a nice T-shirt with… HEARTS?! Really? But, it is at least better than Aomine's gift.

"Err… Thank you, Momoi san." Kuroko said unsure what else to comment.

"I and Tetsu kun will have matching shirts!" Momoi exclaimed. Yes, she knows that Kagami love Kuroko but, she is not planning to lose!

Okay. Kagami had given a nice small blue wristband. Finally, a normal one.

"Ah. Thank you, Kagami kun!"

Now, move on to the Seirin members.

Hyuuga had given a warlord figurine that he preciously treasured but gave it away anyway. Riko gave a HOMEMADE cookies mixed with apparently some supplements that she coincidentally had some in a jar and just so happen to give this to Kuroko which the latter had make a silent note NOT TO EAT THE COOKIES. Kiyoshi had given a pack of some brown sugar candies. Izuki had gave a. Yes you guessed it, a pun book. Wow. Mitobe had silently given a blue mug. Koganei gave a set of stationary with some cat pattern. Tsuchida gave a nicely decorated notebook while the trio each gave some useful things. (Er… Leave it to your imagination. I cannot think for more… Sorry man.)

"Oh. Kuroko kun. Where are your parents?" Riko asked as she scanned through the room.

For a moment a dark look had clouded his face, but after a while he replaced it with the blank face, "Ah. They died when I was young."

"Ah… Sorry for asking." She apologized as guilt filled her face.

"It's alright." Kuroko said.

They had a nice chat until a doorbell had ringed. Tanaka went to check as the rest returned to their activities. Soon, Tanaka came over and whispered to Kuroko, "Bocchan. It seemed that a client had arrived. Apparently, he thinks that coming here personally instead of just faxing the brief detail will be better as it is quite urgent." (Well. Some people do that. So instead of faxing of brief details, they come over personally so that Kuroko can read through and accept it on spot thus, great for urgent business.)

"Tsk. Send him away."

"But. He refused to leave. He said that he needs to see you urgently."

Kuroko silently clicked his tongue as he stood up, "I need to do something. I will be right back. Please enjoy yourselves."

The others nodded as they went to do their activities. Some watching television, some playing board games, some chatting and etc.

Kuroko's blank face immediately changed into a visibly irritated face as he walked towards the door.

"Ah. You must be Kuro Tetsu. It appears that… you have guests. But this is quite urgent so-" the man said but stopped by Kuroko.

"We will go to my office." The older man immediately nod, intimidated by Kuroko's glare.

They walked past the group which leave the group wondering who is that guy but dismissed it that Kuroko obviously will have other guest plus Tanaka had mentioned that Kuroko was doing some sort of job and his parents died so… maybe he inherited some company from his parents? It is not that rare… for rich kids. Akashi is one good example. I guess?

Kuroko had gone to some corner which have the secret door which lead to the basement. The basement floor is meant for his 'job' and something like prisons and torture rooms. As usual, Kuroko was in one of the fancy office room with Tanaka outside the room guarding. (Akashi's prison is all the way deep inside.)

"So what's your business that urgent?" Kuroko asked irritated.

"Ah. This. This is the target. Boss wants you to just threaten this guy so that he will not disrupt our company." The man said, still intimidate.

"Threaten?" Kuroko repeat with dangerous tone.

"Y-Yes." The man nodded not knowing what he did.

"Not kill?"

"Y-Yes. B-Boss does not want you to kill him as it… it is too cruel-"

"No." One word stopped the man from saying further.

"What?"

"I said. Not taking up this job."

"What? Why?"

"No means no. Tanaka," He called as Tanaka came in, "gets this man out of the mansion."

"What do you mean by No? You are just a little _kid_. Only threatening is enough for you. What? You even want to kill the target? What kind of f**ker psycho _kid_ are you? I don't even understand why boss want you, a _kid_, to do this job. We should get a more professional people to do this instead of you?" The man exploded as if the nervous part of him is just a façade.

One. Two. Three.

This guy here had called him kid for THREE times. The end.

Kuroko nonchalantly walked to one of the shelves in the room and take a butcher knife from it. He walked to the guy with a blank face.

"What? Now what? You f**king want to kill me now? Can a _kid_ like you even kill someone?" He taunted but his legs visibly shake.

"I will show you that a _kid_ like me can kill someone." He said as he thrust the butcher knife to the throat of the man before the latter can even say or shout for help.

Kuroko continuously stab the man with the blank face as the blood started to splatter everywhere including him. Even as the guy had stopped struggling, Kuroko continue to stab the dead body. More blood splatter onto Kuroko's face as the blank face slowly turned into a smirk.

Satisifed, he stood up from the body and pass the knife to Tanaka who stood there watching the bloody scene with of course some blood onto him too.

"Clean up." Kuroko ordered as he walked to the basement floor shower room to clean the bloods and change the blood stained clothes.

Tanaka bowed as he looked sympathetic at the poor corpse. If only he never say anything unnecessary and leave obediently. If someone had said more than three times about Kuroko being a kid, well. The end of them. If not, they should at least able to escape death with only a fatal injury after a series of apologies.

Tanaka had gone to the nearby basin to clean the knife.

.

In the living room

After seeing Kuroko with the mysterious man, Kise suddenly have an idea popped out of his head, he turned towards the Kiseki no Sedai and suggested, "Ne. Ne. Let's explore this house!"

"You should not roam other's house like this." Midorima said.

"Mou. Kurokocchi had said 'Make yourselves at home' Therefore, let's go! Beside it won't hurt to explore the house!" Kise pouted.

"Well. I need to find some more snacks." Murasakibara said as he flipped the snacks upside down. Not even a residue is left and worst, if you looked at his backpack, none, NONE, had left. The backpack is now empty and flat.

Midorima sighed as Kise started to ask, "Aren't you curious too, Midorimacchi?"

The green head started to blush as he stuttered, "W-Well… It's not like I am curious or what. I'm just following to make sure you don't mess up Kuroko's house."

"Mou. Tsundere." Kise commented as Midorima retorted with a "I am not!".

"Ah. Can I come too?" Momoi asked and Kise nodded.

"Hmm… Who else is going?" Kise asked himself and pondered for a while before coming out with an idea.

"Ah. Kagamicchi!" Kise said as he walked to Kagami who was with the Seirin group.

"Ne. Ne. Kagamicchi. Do you want to follow us-" Kise whispered.

"Not interested." Kagami replied as he plays his phone before Kise even finished.

Kise move closer to Kagami's ear and whispered, "Don't you want to know more about Kurokocchi?"

Well. That's certainly effective. Kagami's attention shifted from the phone to Kise.

"Oi! Where are you going, Kagami?" Hyuuga shouted as Kagami stood up.

"Explo-"

"We will be back ssu!" Kise stopped Kagami's sentence as he walked back to the Kiseki no Sedai.

When they are ready to move, a certain tanned teen remained sleeping on the sofa.

"Aren't you coming too, Aominecchi?"

"No. I'm sleep- OI!" Before he finished, Kise had dragged him off.

.

"Hmm… It is huge isn't it? It took quite long to finish exploring. Now we are left with the first floor." Kise said after finishing the tour.

"Isn't first floor where we came from?" Aomine grumbled.

"Yes. But we have not explored it."

"Oh come on. There is only a kitchen and a living room that's all. I want to go back to sleep."

"Mou. You never know what's in there!"

"I still have not got my snacks…" Murasakibara mumbled, first time without any snacks on hand.

"Okay. With that decided. Let's go!" Kise said enthusiastically while the others reluctantly follow.

They purposely walk a big round to avoid the Seirin people in the living room. They continue walking and also passing by the kitchen to grab some snacks for the giant.

"Hey. I found a door here." Kise pointed out.

"Why would there even a room here? It must be some servant's room or what? Satisfied? Let's go back- OI!" Despite Midorima's good-willed advice, the baka Kise just opened the door ignoring Midorima.

"It's not lock." Kise commented as he peeked inside.

"It's a staircase! This time to the basement! Let's go!" The blonde said with sparkling eyes.

"Ehh?" Aomine complained tiredly.

"I already have my snacks so I don't need to follow." Murasakibara said as he munched on the new packs of snacks.

"Let's go. Let's go." Momoi exclaimed, being the only enthusiastic one beside Kise.

Or maybe one more.

"We should go. Stop complaining, right Kagamicchi?"

"W-Why are you asking me?" Kagami said as he looked to the side.

Kise sighed as he dragged everyone along. How is that possible? Don't ask me.

Note:

The basement is like a narrow corridor with many many corners. Something like a maze.

Yes. Another cliffhanger. :/ Sorry bout that.

*Minna: Everybody

*Mattaku: Good grief/geez

*Senpai: Senior

*Kouhai: Junior


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: This does not happen in the anime or manga except some events but it is different. It is slightly rusher than the previous ones.

Warning: Major ooc especially Akashi and Kuroko. It is a cruel, merciless Kuroko. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. Unbetaed/English error. Words. AkaKuro/KuroAka. One sided KagaKuro.

.

Yurutan san: Haha thanks.

Alexis senpai: Haha (;

Lil' assassin: Saa….

Orangetabby101: Ermmm… Huh?

The Crimson Red Rose: Thanks for the many reviews :D

Guest: Cloth? Oh. That will be together with the corpse. (:

.

CHAPTER Ten

"The basement is so dark!" Aomine exclaimed as they entered the basement.

"Don't they have lights or anything else other than these small candles?" Midorima complained.

"Don't you smell something strong? Like iron? It is creepy-ssu!" Kise whined.

"Oi! You are the one who tell us to come here!" Aomine shouted as Momoi hide beside Aomine grabbing his shirt VERY tightly, "And Satsuki! Stop pulling me!"

"Mou Dai chan!" Momoi pouted as she continue holding on to his shirt.

"Ne, minna. There is a room." Murasakibara said lazily as he took out the snacks.

Kise was very excited even though he's the one who complained how creepy it is and run towards the door.

"Don't just go and open- Don't ignore me!" Midorima said as he pushed up his glasses.

The stupid blonde ignored the advice and opened the door.

"Let's see. Let's see. Hmm.. Ah the smell is from this room! The smell! Is this room make up of iron or what? Where is the light?" The blonde said as he quickly find for the switch.

"There is no switch?" Kise said in shock.

"You can just use the torchlight in the phone." The quiet Kagami finally talked.

"Ah! So you can use your brain for once, Bakagami." Aomine commented.

"What did you say, Ahomine?" The two's heated argument was interrupted by the shine of light Kise turned on.

"Ahhh! W-What?" Kise shouted as they are faced with a room filled with bloody furniture and even some corpse that some is not even covered!

Momoi quickly hide behind Aomine as the latter had the stunned look even Murasakibara had dropped the packet of snack he had in hand. Midorima had his mouth wide open. Kagami's eyes widen.

Anyway, everybody just freeze for a moment until a footstep and a dragging sound can be heard.

Midorima quickly snapped everyone out of daze, "W-We should get out of here. Stop daydreaming!"

"Y-Yeah." Kise said as they hurried off to the opposite side of the sound.

The sound stopped as the Kiseki no Sedai peeked from their area.

The owner of the footsteps stopped in front of the door.

"Hm..? I thought I saw someone. Why is the door open? And isn't this the snack from our kitchen?" The voice said as he looked around and bends down to pick the snack that the purple head dropped.

"I-It's Tanaka san." Kise whispered.

Tanaka gave up searching for the intruders as he did not see anyone and conclude as his imagination. He picked up something that he was dragging and walked in to place the thing inside. It is the dead body of the man that died today.

"Isn't the guy the one that come just now, after us?" Aomine asked softly.

Everybody nodded their head after verifying the identity.

"Shit. We better go before we get caught." The tanned teen said urgently as the rest nodded with a feared expression, not knowing someone's staring at them.

Before they get up softly, they heard Tanaka praying to the corpse and wondered why.

They walked as softly as possible and tried to find their way out. Tried.

.

Okay, Back to Kuroko. This is about an hour after the group went to explore. (Don't forget they explored the whole house.)

After bathing and cleaning all the blood stains, he got out of the shower with brand new clothes. He smirked slightly at the memory of the previous event and went up to the living room to join back the others. He had left the cleaning job to Tanaka so he can rest assure, at least that's what he thought. After three times of facing the mirror and double checking for any stain or anything that might give out his identity, then he proceed to the living room.

"Ah. I'm back. Sorry for the wait." Kuroko said as he grabbed the attentions of the people in the room.

"Oh. Welcome back. How is your… job?" Hyuuga asked hesitantly not sure if it is a good thing to ask since some people like it confidential.

"Yes. It is going great. He had just left by the back gate. Thank you for asking, senpai." Kuroko said with the blank face.

"Eh? Kuroko kun. Did you change your clothes?" Riko, being the observant one, noticed Kuroko wore different attire.

"Oh. Yes. The client had spilled some tea on me." Kuroko replied like he had rehearsed many times before looking around to change subject, "Eh? Where are Kagami kun and the rest?"

"Saa…* they said that they will be back though." Izuki replied.

"I heard that they said something about explore or what!" Koganei said as he had a better hearing. (Well. Since he is something like a cat… Does cat even have extra hearing senses?! Oh well.)

Kuroko's eyes widen, but to others it looks like his usual expressionless face.

He soon returned to his composed look, "This house is huge. I will go and find them in case they are lost."

The group nodded their head as they returned to their activities.

Unnoticed by them, Kuroko tightly clenched his fist as he proceeds to the basement floor. He does not care if they say the library filled with the anti fairy tale's series or his office filled with money but. But if they enter the basement… Kuroko clenched his fist tighter as he opened the door. The basement is like a place he goes almost every day so even without lighting or whether it is like a maze, the bluenette knows everything by heart.

"Oi! You are the one who tell us to come here!" A familiar loud voice echoed throughout the narrow area, "And Satsuki! Stop pulling me!"

"Aomine kun…" Kuroko whispered as he walked towards the source of the voice. He bit his lips so hard that it bleeds. He licked the blood off before hiding somewhere looking at how they realised the bloody room.

"Tanaka. You failed the job." He said softly making a mental note to punish the poor guy. Kuroko glare at the rainbow group and followed them even as they tried to sneak out.

.

Back to the Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami!

"Where are you going? It's this way!" Aomine scolded Kise as he point the opposite side.

"It is this way, Ahomine!" The blonde retorted.

"Shhh! Do you forget our lives are at risk?" Momoi reprimanded the two as soft as possible.

Well. That is certainly effective. It mmediately quiet the two down as they continue to walk down another totally different place.

"What's with this place?" Kagami grumbled as he opened one of the many rooms.

"Oi What are you-" Aomine wanted to scold Kagami only to be interrupted by the red head quickly close the door back after taking a peek.

"W-What?" The tanned teen was shocked to see the all pale Kagami standing there with many sweats dripping.

"What can even make you scared?" Aomine mocked as he opened the door. He froze. The room consist of different types of torture devices, from the range of whips to tasers to even iron chairs. It is a torture chamber.

Even though they are not the ones being tortured, they winced in pain after taking a look at all the things. They started to suspect whether they are in Kuroko's house. They are all convinced that Tanaka is the one behind all the killing and all the brutal stuff instead of Kuroko. They believed that Tanaka did all this without Kuroko's knowledge. After all, the basement itself is hidden from sight. So maybe Kuroko thought it is some kind of servant's room and did not enter at all? It might sound ridiculous, but it is possible… right? This is what they want to believe.

"W-Why are they doing this?" Momoi started to tear up until they hear a voice.

"Daiki. Shintaro. Ryota. Atsushi. Satsuki and Taiga." A weak voice called out further in.

"G-G-G-Gho-" Kise wanted to scream before a hand stop him.

"Don't shout! Did you forget that we are kind of running?" Midorima said annoyed.

"B-But Midorimacchi! Did you hear that?" Kise asked with tears streaming down his face.

"N-No." The green head pretended not to hear a thing. Even though inside he was practically screaming in fear that it is some ghost, but outside he had make all the effort to calm himself down.

"It's me." The voice said tiredly.

"Ah!" Kise yelped at the voice.

"W-Who?" Aomine asked timidly with Momoi hiding behind.

"Get over here." It replied in annoyance.

"W-Why must we listen to you?" Kagami attempted to retort.

"Are you defying me?"

"W-Wait. You sound familiar." Kagami replied.

They group slowly walked towards the source. They swore they heard something cracking.

.

"Are you defying me?" The voice said even though it is tired and weak, the authority is still present in the tone.

_Akashi kun._

More bloods dripped from Kuroko's lip. He clenched tighter and tighter that the sound of the bone cracking can be heard.

.

As the group walked nearer to the voice, their surrounding of the several rooms changed to iron bars, prisons.

Every step they took in wary, they looked around for any signs of people, LIVING human. Until they saw a fiery red haired man, looking at them with the dull, yet powerful red and gold eyes sitting against the wall.

"Akachin." Murasakibara said shocking the group.

"Akashicchi?!" Kise exclaimed as his eyes widen.

"Akashi!" Midorima had temporarily dropped his tsundere, and genuinely concerned about his ex captain.

The rest of them just stare in shock for three reasons.

1 Akashi who was supposed to be overseas just appeared in front of them.

2 Akashi was in Kuroko's house.

3 and the most important, AKASHI WAS F-KING LOOKING WEAK! YES! THAT MIGHTY CAPTAIN WHO NEVER ONCE SHOWED HIS WEAKNESS WAS NOW HERE, LOOKING HOPELESS!

Yes. It is a serious matter here. But there is no second chance of seeing this person here weak. Hmm… Maybe they should have their revenge for ordering them around like some loyal dogs. Aha! Blackmailing him can be a choice…

Before Kagami and Aomine wanted to think further, Akashi simply glared at them that are enough to silence the two idiots.

…Or not.

"But who will do this?" Aomine said finally into the serious mood.

"I am sure it is Tanaka san." Kise concluded before Akashi can say anything.

"Yes. That should be it. Okay after we free Akashi, let's go have a 'talk' to Tanaka."

"Poor Kurokocchi. Doesn't even know about this…" Kise said, pitying Kuroko.

"It must be sucks to have a servant who make use of the mansion for this kind of things huh… Wonder what will Tetsu feel when he find out about this!" Aomine agreed.

"What about me?" A voice from behind shocked them.

"AHHH! GHOST!"The blonde exclaimed as he cling onto Midorima like a koala bear. Even the green head was too shocked to even complain about Kise.

Aomine and Kagami had hugged each other tightly with Momoi tugging her hands onto Murasakibara.

The giant with his mouth wide opened.

"Kurochin." The giant being the first to regain said.

"Ah, Murasakibara kun and minna san. What are you doing down here?" Kuroko asked politely.

"Kurokocchi! A-Akashicchi… A-Akashicchi is-" Kise snapped out of shock and run towards the light bluenette.

"Oh. How are you doing, Akashi kun?" Kuroko asked.

"W-What?" Aomine asked in confusion.

"What do you mean by what, Aomine kun?" Kuroko tilted his head as he asked.

"You know about Akashi being locked up?" He shouted.

"Yes. I know about that."

"And you did not save him?" Aomine grew angrier and shouted.

"Save? Why would I save the person I locked?" Kuroko's lip curled up.

"What do you mean? Kurokocchi!" Kise demanded for answer.

"I said. Why would I save the person I locked? Don't you understand, Kise kun?" Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Ah. My secrets are out. What should I do?" He said with an innocent look and pretended to ponder even though he knew what he planning to do. The bluenette then gave an evil smirk to them.

He scanned his eyes to each one of them before landing his gaze onto Akashi.

"Ne, Akashi kun. What should I do with them?" He said, the smirk still remaining.

Akashi glared at Kuroko with a Don't-you-dare look.

Kuroko chuckled as he looked back to the six.

"Hmm…." He placed his finger to his chin.

"What happened to you, Kuroko?" Kagami shouted in more like sadness instead of rage.

"Nothing happened to me, Kagami kun. This is me from the start." Kuroko answered.

"Who are you?" Murasakibara asked with the same sadness in his eyes.

"I am Kuroko, Murasakibara kun."

"No. You are not Kurochin."

"Well then. Who is this Kurochin, you are talking about?" Kuroko narrowed his eyes as he stared seriously at the giant.

"… Kurochin is…"

"Kurokocchi is a selfless and kind person! Not someone like you!" Kise answered in behalf of the purple head giant.

"Kind? Why do we need to be kind?" The bluenette asked back as his bangs covered his eyes.

"T-That's…" The blonde shocked by the question quickly think about the answer.

"Will being kind get you something in return? Pfft. Don't be stupid, Kise kun. Being kind is nothing more than self-sacrificing. I am not that good to do something and not expecting anything in return. Let's face the fact." Kuroko said in irritation.

"M-Murasakibaracchi is right. You are not Kurokocchi!"

"Oh well. Chatting time over. Tanaka." Kuroko called as the man run towards him.

"Yes bocchan?"

"Lock them up."

"Yes." Tanaka bowed as Kuroko began to walk away.

After a few steps, he turned over to face them, "Don't blame anyone. Blame for your own curiosity."

Kuroko bend his head down.

_Why? Why are their eyes filled with sadness? Not anger? Why do they look so sad? Kuroko Tetsuya, don't be soft. Remember father and mother. Remember how they die. _

xxx

Facing the back of Kuroko, Kise remembered the words when Kuroko told him after the match where Kise found out about Kuroko's ability and calling him Kurokocchi for the first time.

"You are contradicting yourselves, Kurokocchi…" He whispered.

xxx

Kagami felt tears welling out of his eyes.

_Kuroko. What in the world happened?_

xxx

Aomine banged his fist to the wall as he shouted, "Damn! Tetsu! What happened to you?"

xxx

Midorima clenched his fist tightly. He did not say anything.

"Kuroko…"

xxx

Murasakibara stood there as he comforted Momoi who was crying nonstop.

"Don't cry, Sachin."

"Tetsu kun."

"I know." He hugged the girl gently, "I know." He repeated the words again and again.

xxx

"Tetsuya." Akashi whispered. It is partially his fault that Kuroko had become like this. It is partially his fault that he becomes a monster. No… he, himself is the monster.

xxx

"I am sorry…" They turned their head to the butler.

"Please forgive bocchan. He was not like this last time." Tanaka said as his eyes displayed guilt and sadness.

"W-What happened?" Kise asked.

Note:

*Saa: I don't really know how to say. Ermm… Something like I don't know? Is it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: HEY! PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT DREAMING! The numbers of follows are so close to 100! Damn! Thank you so much! Finally, Kuroko's past revealed. :D This does not happen in the anime or manga except some events but it is different.

Warning: Major ooc especially Akashi and Kuroko. It is a cruel, merciless Kuroko. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. Unbetaed/English error. Words. AkaKuro/KuroAka. One sided KagaKuro.

.

Orangetabby101: Haha. Yes! He's a good person!

Kuhaku san: Thanks! I am now afraid to break your disappointment… :/

Deugemia san: Here you go… :D

Invisible san: Hahaha ikr.

Akakuro Seiya: Yep. I totally agree.

Shinigami Ou: Haha thanks for the review!

Seitsuya0x0: Thanks for telling me the meaning. Haha. Thank you!

Alexis senpai: Yepp! :3 Like finally.

Thanks for the review. I love them a lot.

.

CHAPTER Eleven

"W-What happened?" Kise asked.

"I don't think I'm in the right position to tell-" Tanaka wanted to retort but stopped.

"Please tell us. Tanaka san." Kise pleaded.

"I want to know what happen to Kuroko. That's not Kuroko at all! So can you tell us?" Kagami raised his voice almost shouting.

The rest of the Kiseki no Sedai was nodding their head and face to look at Tanaka.

The older man sighed, contemplating whether to tell them or not.

.

After Kuroko left the cell

Kuroko struggled to replace his current hurt and guilty face back to his usual poker face as he heads back up to the living room.

He finally successfully change his expression, he walked to the group.

"Ah. Welcome back, Kuroko." Hyuuga greeted as he spotted the bluenette walking towards them.

"I'm back, minna san."

"Ara? Where are Kagami kun and the rest? Aren't them with you?" Riko asked.

"They said they will be going home first. They just left." Kuroko replied with a slightly shaky voice but went unnoticed.

"Eh? Why?" Izuki asked.

"Saa*…" Kuroko shrugged.

"Oh well. I think we have interrupted for a long time. We should get going." Kiyoshi suggested.

"Yeah. You are right." Riko nodded before turning to the rest of the group who are playing their games, "Okay boys. We should be going now. Any minute later, you will have to run for ten laps!" She shouted that efficiently hurried them to pack up.

After packing up, the group was ready to go. Riko turned to Kuroko, "See you soon, Kuroko kun. Please attend the practice from now on. I think I had said that the break is only for two weeks and you did not come at all huh. DO NOT skip practice from now on." She said with a sweet smile.

Kuroko gulped and nodded.

"See ya!", "Ja ne*.", "Bye bye!" The group bid goodbye to Kuroko who just smile and wave.

The group turned around and left except for Tsuchida.

"Where is Tanaka san?" he asked.

"He had something to do." The shorter one replied.

"Ah… Sou ka.* Matane*" Tsuchida waved as he run towards the already walking group.

Kuroko closed the door and swiftly dropped his smile and turned to his blank face.

He turned around and walked to his room on the second floor.

He was tired… Too tired… He had left all the cleaning up to Tanaka. He had done what he always did… Yet, why is he feeling guiltiness?

.

"It will be a long story." Tanaka started as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes, he can see all the anticipating different coloured orbs staring back at him.

.

_I had regretted. I regretted to listen to Kuroko's past. (Kagami)_

.

"Bocchan's parents _were_ also assassin. But they were different. They only accept jobs for assassinating those corrupted politicians. Very different from the current bocchan who accept any jobs including assassinating people who are innocent. (Like the first chapter, Kudo Akito. He is a kind man and did not do anything wrong.) Tetsuko sama (Mother) and Takuya sama (Father) insisted on receiving half the money they are suppose to get. And the money they received, another half went to the charity. They were kind, kind for someone who was an assassin."

"Were?" Kise pointed out.

"Don't interrupt." Midorima said in annoyed.

"Ah… Sorry. Please continue." Kise rubbed the back of his head and apologized embarrassingly.

Tanaka nodded, "Therefore, They were not so rich before. But because of this, the three of them are quite close. Not long after, a younger sister, named Tamaki was borned. Bocchan used to smile a lot and used to be kind until _that_ happened." His face betrayed hurt, anger and guilt.

He gritted his teeth before continuing, "Tetsuko sama and Takuya sama were assigned a job to kill the most infamous businessman. The law cannot do anything to them since there is no evidence and… their family and business are quite essential to the country."

"W-What did they do?" Aomine asked fearfully.

"Aomine stop-" Midorima wanted to lecture him for interrupting when he was so into the story but stopped by Tanaka's words.

"Human trafficking. Organs selling. Child slave." His eyes turned dark as he said each word with venom.

Momoi gasped in horror as the rest stared in unbelief.

Tears run drown the pinkette's face as she place her hands on to her mouth to prevent sobs, "H-How can they?"

"On the surface, they are some normal businessmen but when the sun is out of sight, they start on their hidden job."

"T-Then? What happened?" Kagami asked with an unstable voice. He doesn't know why. He had a feeling he should not be listening to the next part. He already felt like going into Kuroko's privacy.

"Tetsuko sama and Takuya sama were very angry and they of course accepted the job. So they had prepared and went out. After a few hours, they came back. Apparently, they let the boss and his lackeys off. They were listening to their pathetic, sad life stories and felt pity towards them."

"What? Tetsu's parents let them off?!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Why?" Murasakibara asked curiously unlike his usual lazy self.

"Baka. Aren't you listening? Tanaka san had been saying Kurokocchi's parents are good people and they feel pity to kill them." Kise said.

"If Kise understand." Midorima sighed.

"What are you saying, you this stupid tsundere?" Aomine insulted.

"Stop. Listen to Tanaka san." Momoi stopped the fight from going further.

"Ahem. So they let them off with a promise that they will leave the country and give up their fortune for the charity. But… But they did not fulfill their promise. Or should I say they did, but not before they did something." Tanaka paused for a while to breath from the long talk.

"They arranged another assassin to kill Tetsuko sama, Takuya sama and even the innocent ojou sama*. (The sister, Tamaki) Bocchan was still alive because he was in elementary school. He had learnt that being kind to others will not get anything good in return. Being kind can even lost his life like his parents. Bocchan also never show any weakness to others, and concealed it with his poker face."

The whole group hang their mouth opened with tears streaming down some of their face.

"So Tetsu had that kind of past…"

"Why don't you tell us, Kuroko?" Kagami whispered softly yet loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Bocchan is afraid that you will betray him as well after showing his weakness." Tanaka answered.

"So that's why-" Momoi was going to say but was interrupted.

"No. Bocchan was like that for a while. After that incident, he was still not as merciless as he was now. After his parents and sister died, he was sent to an orphanage. After all, he was still an elementary student. He was quiet. I was allowed to be with him all the time. I helped out in the orphanage. But from time to time, he will walk to a park when I was helping out. But when he came back, he was very happy. Apparently, he had made a friend. Bocchan never bring him to me or tell me his name. But he always tells me this. He said that he likes him more than a friend but will not want to taint him because he is filthy. He has the blood of an assassin running down his vein. (Does that make sense?)"

"Like?" Kagami asked in disappointment.

"Aww… Kagamicchi. Don't be so disappointed. It was in the past!" Kise teased.

"S-Shut up! I am not disappointed." The red head blushed making another red head glaring at him which unfortunately went unnoticed.

"What? Bakagami. You want to be another tsundere like Midorima?" Aomine smirked.

"Who wants to be like him?" Kagami shouted pointing at the greenhead.

"What are you saying? I am not tsundere-" Midorima with many angry ticks retorted.

"Ehh~ What are you talking about, Midochin? You are a tsundere." The purple giant stated flatly.

"Wha-"

"Ahem." Tanaka coughed slightly bringing the attention back.

"Mou. Be quiet." Momoi attempted an angry face which results in a pouting face.

"Bocchan had soon begun to have his kind self back… Almost. One day, the friend of his had disappear. Without any reason. This had convinced Bocchan that he will get betrayed after getting close. Therefore, he had developed the unkind self and first step. He had killed the people who are part of murdering his family. That's the first step and it become unstoppable. Without knowing, he had become one of the most infamous assassins in the underworld." Tanaka had finished his story.

"Who is the friend of his? Which kind of friend will leave him alone when he needed him the most?" Kise scolded.

"Ryota." A voice sent shivers to Kise.

It appeared that this voice had reminded everyone that another red head was present in this room with them.

"A-Ah. A-Akashicchi?" Kise turned to him with fear. Who wouldn't after a cold icy glare landed on you.

_W-What did I do wrong?_

Akashi glared at Kise but sighed, "You are right."

"Huh?" Everyone in the room except for the calm Tanaka stood there dumbfounded.

"If I did not leave him, Tetsuya will not become like this."

_THAT AKASHI WAS ACTUALLY BLAMING HIMSELF?_ Was the first thought that run through all of their head.

Huh? Wait. What? If _I_ did not leave him? Was the next thought after the words were processed.

"What do you mean by that, Akashi?" Midorima asked, clearly confused.

"I said what I mean, Shintaro. I am the friend Tanaka had been talking about." Akashi said blankly.

"What? Wait. Wait. You mean Akashicchi. You know Kurokocchi since young?" Kise asked.

"I believe that's what I said, Ryota. I don't like to repeat myself." The redhead said with Kise gulping in fear.

"Why are you being so calm? You are the one who leave Kuroko? Why the f**k did you leave? Do you know how Kuroko feel?" Kagami shouted.

"No I don't. Do you know then? Taiga." Kagami was going to attack the redhead but was stopped by the blonde and the purple giant.

"Stop, Kagamicchi. Akashicchi have reasons for this, right Akashicchi?" Kise turned to Akashi will pleading eyes.

"What makes you think I have?" Akashi said averted his eyes to the side.

"Please tell me the full story about bocchan." Tanaka begged.

Akashi sighed, "I always went to the nearby park to relax after long hours of study since elementary. My family are strict. But then one time I say Tetsuya sitting alone so I approach him and we became friends. However, Tetsuya developed a weird obsession with me. There is one time when I bring my other classmates as I thought Tetsuya might want other friends except for me. But after they met, not even a day passed by, and my classmates will either transfer school due to reasons like stresses or they will end up with heavy injuries. They also started to avoid me or rather; I did not even see them. Whenever I wanted to visit them, they will quickly change hospital and not tell me about it or they will disappear without any trace. I did not suspect Tetsuya at first after I bring another classmate and of course the same things happen. But before he can leave or start to avoid me, I 'asked' for the reason, he reluctantly told me that Tetsuya had threatened him and even ordered people to beat him up. Therefore, I started to avoid Tetsuya."

"And then?" Kise asked curiously.

"After that we never meet until middle school. I thought that he had change since he was kind and was not so possessive. I also made a good distance from him. We also did not discuss anything about the past. We acted like we just met." Akashi continued.

"I see… Sorry for blaming you." Kagami whispered softly.

"Heh. Bakagami actually apologized. You have your manners." Aomine grinned.

"What do you mean, Ahomine?" Kagami glared.

"Why do you two always have to fight?" Kise stood in the middle stopping the two from fighting.

"Okay. I get the story so Tanaka san, what are we going to do now?" Midorima asked looking at the older man.

"What do you mean by that, Midorin?" Momoi asked tilting her head.

"Don't you understand our situation?" He pushed his glasses back, "Kuroko had ordered Tanaka san to lock us up."

"W-What! Tanaka san won't do that, right?" Kise said looking at Tanaka hopefully.

"I am sorry." The man bowed.

"Why? You just told us everything. You have no reason to lock us up." Kise asked with a sad and disappointed face.

"If defying bocchan will cost your life even me." Tanaka said simply.

"Huh? So you care more about your life than your pride?" Aomine shouted angrily.

"No. I have a reason to live. I need to change bocchan back no matter what. Even if something needs to be sacrificed." He looked down with bangs covering his eyes. His voice betrayed guilt and yet, determine.

"…" The group says nothing more. They understand Tanaka's determination on changing Kuroko back. In fact, they all want the old Kuroko back, but what can they do?

"I understand." Kagami suddenly said.

"Huh? What do you understand, Kagamin?" Momoi asked.

"What we can help is to stay by Kuroko's side." He declared unknowing that a familiar pair of hopeful eyes were listening.

Note:

*Saa: who knows (With credits to Seitsuya0x0)

*Ja ne: Bye

*Sou ka: I see.

*Matane: See you.

*Ojou sama: young mistress?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: Yay! 100 Follows! Thanks! Oh and. I have two news for you guys, One bad news and one good news. For the bad news, is that I won't be uploading next week as I'm going overseas. But the good news (well, to me) is that IT IS FINALLY SCHOOL HOLIDAY! I will be able to think of more ideas. (: This does not happen in the anime or manga except some events but it is different.

Warning: Major ooc especially Akashi and Kuroko. It is a cruel, merciless Kuroko. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. Unbetaed/English error. Words. AkaKuro/KuroAka. One sided KagaKuro.

.

All: Sorry to disappoint you guys in this chapter. Because this chapter really sucks.

Akakuro Seiya: Haha. Thanks! That means a lot to me!

Kuhaku san: Hahaha. Who knows? (: Thanks

Seitsuya0x0: Thanks!

Aya san: Oh! Kuroko is not really poor. His parents's do earn about a quarter from every job. It is just that it is not as rich as currently but richer than normal people and after they died, the money cannot possibly go to Tanaka, the butler so I assumed Kuroko keep it? I don't know how he keep/hide it though. Maybe bank account? So he used the money to hire people. Thanks!

Lil' assassin: Thank you!

Tsundrehere: Yep! The group was still in front of Akashi's cell with Akashi inside, handcuffed and locked. Thanks!

Alexis senpai: Haha. I take it as a compliment. Thanks!

.

CHAPTER Twelve

To Kuroko, after Seirin left.

Kuroko went up to his room, still feeling both guiltiness and tiredness. He tiredly opened the door and lie on his comfy bed. He tried to close his eyes and sleep but unfortunately, the image of his friends looking at him sadly keep flashing in his mind. He held the red coloured blanket up to cover his face and attempt to sleep.

"Mother… Father… What should I do?" He mumbled still trying to fall asleep.

Despite the tiredness, he can't seem to fell asleep. (Is that even possible? Well, that happened to me many times though.)

He did the usual; the only difference is that he actually knows the victims personally. Just that one difference. Just one and it makes his feel so guilty. He does not want to keep on thinking, he need to find something… Something to keep his mind occupied.

Ah! What about going to see his Sei kun and on the way see his EX friends? Well… After this happened, They are obviously not going to call Kuroko his friend anymore. He expected it, but why this makes him feel so lonely. He had already experience it. That time… with Sei kun.

.

"_What's your name?" A fiery red came to sight._

"…" _Kuroko remained quiet. _

"_What. Is. You. Name?" The voice grew annoyed._

"_Kuroko Tetsuya." Despite the other's annoyed voice, Kuroko does not seem to fear and answer blankly. _

_He had nothing to fear. He lost his parents and sister. He lost everything. What else to fear?_

"_So, Tetsuya. Why are you alone?" The red head asked again._

"_Who are you?" The bluenette answered the question with another question._

_The boy sighed, "I'm Akashi Seijuuro. Now, Tetsuya. Why are you alone?" Akashi said in a mature manner._

"_I don't need friends. They will leave me anyway. Like father, mother and my younger sister." Kuroko looked up with lifeless eyes._

_The red head's eyes softened slightly at the sight, "Well then, Tetsuya. I shall be your friend and not leave you." He said still retaining the commanding tone yet at the same time, gentle._

_Kuroko does not trust this stranger. He believed he will leave him anyway. He nodded with no hope. _

_But in the end, as they grow closer and closer, Kuroko had started to trust Akashi. But… _

.

"Sei kun is a liar." Kuroko whispered as he got out of the bed and left the room.

He looked around, trying to find Tanaka. He always stood outside the room waiting for his order.

Weird. He should finish locking them up by now.

Kuroko shrugged the thought, he was tired to think. He walked towards the basement.

On his way towards the prisons, he heard voices. He sneaked towards the source and hide behind a pillar. You never know if they are enemies or allies. So be on guard.

He peeped out to see rainbow heads along with Tanaka. They all stood in front Akashi's cell. For some reason, the atmosphere was quite tense. They all have their heads looking down except for Akashi who looked normal. (except weaker) Tanaka held a guilty face.

"Tanaka." He mumbled softly, "First you failed to spot them and now, you failed to lock them up and even talking to them?"

"I understand." A voice, Kagami's, can be heard.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

_Understand what?_

"Huh? What do you understand, Kagamin?" A female voice, Momoi's, asked.

"What we can help is to stay by Kuroko's side." Kagami said.

_Stay by… My side?_

Kuroko is confused. Thoroughly confused.

_Stay by my side for what? What exactly happened? Even after I showed my true self to them, they want to stay by my side? _

Part of him wants to think that they are being ridiculous. Stay by his side? Ha. Like what happened with Akashi? To repeat that? No way.

But another part of him wants to believe them. Should… Should he let them try? Should he believe them?

In the end, the part of him that wants to trust them won. He turned around and head back up. If you think this is good, Uh un. Nope. It gone worst.

Kuroko looked down, bangs covering his face. Stay by his side? Well then. He had no wish to let them go.

He walked a few steps and stopped. He turned around to the talking teens.

"You won't leave me right?" He mumbled as he looked up, showing a longing look. He turned back around and walked back to his room. He can have a nice sleep now. The guilt… the guilt he experienced just now had gone.

To the Kiseki no Sedai.

"Stay by Kurokocchi's side?" Kise repeated with Kagami nodding.

"From what Akashi had said, this means that Kuroko does not have a lot of friends, right? So if we stay by him, he might become touched and return back to his kind state. Many of the manga I read is like that." Kagami explained.

"HUH? Bakagami, stop messing around. We are being serious here." Aomine said furiously.

"What Ahomine. I am being serious. Do you have any ideas then?" Kagami retorted.

Momoi stood in between them as they were going to fight.

"Stop!" She said angrily.

"It is this Bakagami start first. Giving out some ridiculous ideas." The tanned player pointed at Kagami.

"Stop, Dai chan!" Momoi said as she looked at him with the angry (pouting) face.

"I'm being completely serious. As long as it is able to bring Kuroko's back. I will do anything." Kagami mumbled soft yet loud enough for the rest to hear. He turned around and walked back to his original position which is leaning on the wall, "Plus. Even after all this happened, I'm not blaming Kuroko at all. I will still stay by his side."

"Ah…" Aomine scratched his head and looked at the opposite side of Kagami, "Well. I guess it is my fault. Sorry."

"Nah." Kagami said tiredly as he dropped to the floor.

"Oi. Kagami!" Everyone shouted in their own way.

"Nothing. Just feeling tired…" Kagami replied opening one of his eyes.

"Mou. Don't scare us, Kagamicchi." Kise said worriedly.

"What should we do, Akashi?" Midorima asked as he looked at the red head only to find the red head closing his eyes and leaning on the wall comfortably.

"Oi Akashi?" The green head repeated.

"I… Heard you." He said weakly. (Well. He's been confined for a long time.)

"Are you alright?"

"Shintaro." One word silenced Midorima.

"I understand. So what do you suggest to do?" He pushed his glasses behind.

"Do like Tanaka said. Wait for someone to rescue… With you all gone, there will be someone like your family ought to feel weird or suspect something…" Akashi said tiredly.

"That's very unusual for you to say to wait, Akashi. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I am alright, Shintaro." Akashi said, slightly annoyed.

"Well then. Please forgive me." Tanaka said in guilt, "This way."

The group sighed. They really have no choice. Moreover, Akashi had commanded them to do so.

As each of them went to their cell, Tanaka bowed again to them, "I am very sorry."

"It's okay, Tanaka san. We understand… Right?" Kise tried to lift the mood.

"Mm. Y-Yeah." Momoi understand the situation said.

Midorima and Murasakibara in the cell beside Akashi.

Kise and Aomine in the cell beside Midorima.

Momoi in the cell opposite Midorima. (Err… Momoi is a girl after all. Hahaha)

Kagami opposite Akashi.

(And yes. I understand that the situation is super weird.)

"I got to start preparing bocchan's dinner. Please excuse me. And I had said it a lot of time but really… Sorry." Tanaka said politely as he head back up to do his job.

After Tanaka had left, the cells become very quiet and tense.

"Eto*… It is very quiet isn't it…? Ahahaha." Kise tried to break the tension and silence but failed.

"A-Ah. Y-Yes it is. Ha ha ha." Momoi attempted to join Kise but also failed.

.

1 February (Wednesday)

11.00am

It is still holiday. Thus, Kuroko, as usual, slept like a log all the way until 11 am.

He sleepily woke up and stretched his arms. He is happier than usual. After all, currently, he had seven 'friends' that will stay by his side. He will never let anyone go. With that in mind, he washed up and went down to the dining table for his breakfast.

While waiting for his breakfast, he sat there and watched the news.

"Ah. Tanaka. Deliver some breakfast for them. Sei kun as usual, rice with Tofu soup. (Akashi was sick of having tofu soup almost every single meal!) and the rest will have… Eto… Midorima kun love red bean soup. Oh! Later go and buy some stacks of canned red bean soup. We will probably need them for a long time. Kise kun love Onion Gratin soup. Aomine kun, teriyaki buger… Kagami kun, Cheeseburgers. Ah! Order a lot for this two. Momoi san will have some rice and cherries as side dish. And Murasakibara kun will have some cereals and don't forget some Nerunerunerune candy. Just asked the chef to cook all those, understand?" Kuroko swiftly ordered as if he memorised every details of his 'friends' in his head which yes, he did.

Tanaka was shocked at the sudden change of attitude. Yesterday, he was cruel and merciless even locking his own friends up but now… He become so nice and ordered what each of them like.

"Under-"

Before Tanaka finish his sentence, Kuroko interrupted him, "Oh and." He said darkly.

"Tanaka. Make sure. Make sure you will not have any more mistakes. One more mistakes and." Kuroko grabbed the knife and pointed at Tanaka who remained calm, "Even if you are with me since young. I will not show any mercy."

Tanaka nodded, "My apologies."

Kuroko's face instantly returned to the blank face, "Well. Good luck to you."

.

After the nice breakfast, Kuroko made his usual way down to the basement to see his beloved and of course friends.

"Ah… Good morning, minna san." Kuroko greeted.

"M-Morning, Kurokocchi…" Kise said, trying to be cheerful but unable to. Even with reasons, Kuroko is still the one that ordered to lock them up.

"Have you enjoyed your breakfast?" Kuroko asked politely.

"Y-Yes, Tetsu kun. I-It is very delicious…" Momoi replied nervously.

"Ara. Kagami kun, Aomine kun." The two looked up instantly with their names called.

"I had ordered fifty burgers for each of you and you only ate… one?" He tilted his head to the side.

"A-Ah. I'm not hungry." Kagami answered.

"Yeah…" Aomine agreed.

"Oh. Akashi kun." Kuroko walked in front of Akashi's cell. (Kuroko call Akashi, Akashi kun in front of others like usual.)

"How is the breakfast?"The bluenette asked as he squat down.

"… Fine." Akashi reluctantly answered.

"That's good to hear." Kuroko said as he stood up, "Well. I got to go now. Please excuse me."

There is basketball practice today. Coach had warned him and told him to attend practice on holiday. (Maybe so that their skills won't drop?)

.

3.00pm

Kuroko had reached the quiet Seirin. It is not really very quiet; there are a few sports clubs that also required students to go during holiday. Basketball is one of them. He walked towards the gym. Squeaking and ball bouncing sound can be heard. Kuroko slightly pushed the doors open.

"Ah, Kuroko kun?" Riko called. She walked towards Kuroko with ticks all over her face, "You finally came huh. Yesterday, I cannot say anything since it is your birthday. But, do you know how worried we are when you did not come and you did not even pick up your phone!"

"Sorry, coach. I was kind of busy with my work…"

She sighed, "Oh well. Anyway. Do you know where is Kagami kun?"

"No."

She sighed again," Mattaku previously is you and now that Bakagami? What's wrong with the both of you?"

As Kuroko and Riko walked towards the still practicing group, Hyuuga spotted them first and walked towards them.

"Kuroko? You finally came huh?" He said with annoyed ticks over his face.

"Ah. Sorry for the trouble." Kuroko bowed slightly at them.

"Eh? N-No. Well. If you are going to apologise then come in the first place!" Hyuuga slightly shocked that Kuroko actually bowed at him and went nervous.

"I will." Kuroko said.

Note:

The quality had undoubtly gone worst. I am so tired… Sorry. It is also a lot shorter than before.

*Eto: Erm..


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: Yes. I am back from overseas and I know I said that I won't be uploading till this Friday. BUT! For some reason, that trip give me inspiration and it just flow to me. So yep. Enjoy. Wow. Chapter thirteen already! Oh dear, chapters are getting shorter and shorter… What happen to my 3000 words quota! This does not happen in the anime or manga except some events but it is different.

Warning: Major ooc especially Akashi and Kuroko. It is a cruel, merciless Kuroko. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. Unbetaed/English error. Words. AkaKuro/KuroAka. One sided KagaKuro.

.

Damn. I don't know who to put 'san' or not. Some names with san are just a little weird. You know what? I shall give up putting 'san' in the names. Sorry for being a bit rude here as some people might think that way. :/

.

All: I am thankful for everyone who still looked forward to the story considering how badly done was the last chapter. I had more than usual unfollows and I don't know whether is it due to my last chapters or just some reasons. But therefore, I'm really glad that you are here and continue to read my story. THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES AND OF COURSE REVIEWS! (: And no. I am not blaming the people who unfollow, really. I am not. :D

Lil' assassin: Thanks!

Akakuro Seiya: Thank you!

.7: Erm… I don't quite understand what you mean by that… But thanks. I'll keep on writing!

Alexis senpai: Thank you!

Cassie: Haha. Here!

.

CHAPTER Thirteen

1 February (Wednesday)

After Kuroko went to the practice.

"I wonder where is Kurokocchi going?" Kise asked.

"Who knows." Aomine replied while stretching his arms up and yawned.

"Mou! Aominecchi! Do you understand our situation?" Kise lectured the tanned teen.

"Huh? Obviously I understand. But do you have any idea what should we do?" He replied loudly.

"But instead of sleeping, can you use your head for a while, Ahomine?"

"Ha? What? Akashi already told us to wait? What else can you do?"

"Daiki. Ryota." Akashi silenced the two even in his weak state, but efficiently made them stop.

"A-Akashicchi." Kise gulped.

"We are escaping." The captain stated simply.

"H-Huh?" The blonde and Aomine said simultaneously.

"What do you mean, Akashi?" Midorima asked.

"Didn't you say to wait, Akashi kun?" Momoi asked.

"Tanaka was there. Even though he will not harm us, he is fiercely loyal towards Tetsuya. His thoughts were twisted. He thinks that keeping us here can make Tetsuya change and less lonely. In another words." He paused.

"We are the sacrifices for Tetsuya." He finished causing everyone except for someone to gasp.

"I'm not escaping." Kagami said.

"What? It is not the time now to say something heroic, Bakagami? Do you understand? If we continue to be here, we will soon be down. Dead. The Tetsu you saw now is no longer Tetsu. He can do anything now. He can even kill you in a blink of eye even if you are friend." Aomine snapped.

"What do you mean by that? Why would Tetsu kun kill us if we don't escape?" Momoi exclaimed.

"Aren't you listening, Satsuki? Tetsu was so attached to Akashi that he injured everyone around him. And we are so far the closest to him. Even though he did not show his attachment since middle school, can you say he no longer care about Akashi? Aren't you forgetting the corpse we found a few days ago that felt like yesterday? Are you sure that Tetsu is not the one who killed him?" The tanned said in desperate.

He have so many things to do, he can't die. Even though he still does not believe Kuroko will kill them, he can't risk it. One wrong move and good bye. He has many things to do! He needs to say his gratitude to his parents, this whole time all he had done is to be rude towards them. He needs to be filial towards them, stop talking back. Stop being rude. He still needs to apologise to his grandmother for making her worried when she was sick. He even needs to apologise to many people. He can't just die here!

"Calm down, Daiki." Akashi said as Momoi looked at Aomine in slight fear.

"D-Dai-" She started but interrupted.

"What do you understand, Akashi?" he roared.

"I said calm down." The red head narrowed his eyes which Aomine hesitantly shut his mouth.

"I'm still not escaping. I have already said that I will stay by Kuroko's side. Won't running away mean betraying him? He still needs me, no, US to be by his side. And you are just running away?" This time, it is Kagami's turn to snap.

Aomine was going to run towards Kagami and give him a good punch if they were in the same cell or outside.

"Don't." Murasakibara said in a serious tone.

"You are right, Kagamicchi. You are right but… But if it does not work, it can cost our lives. If we are dead, who can bring Kurokocchi back? Tanaka san alone cannot bring him back. He still needs us." Kise tried to convince the Seirin ace.

Well. This had efficiently silence the red tiger.

"Okay with that said, how do you suggest we escape, Akashi?" Midorima asked calmly as he pushed his glasses back.

"This few months being here-" Akashi started, still in the weak state.

"Wait. This few months? How long have you been here?" Kise asked in horror.

"One month and twenty two days. Stop interrupting my sentence, Ryota." He said causing the blonde to gulp. (Is it one month and twenty two days? He was locked at 11 Dec…)

"One month and twenty two days?! How could you be fine, Akashi kun?" Momoi exclaimed.

"I'm just fine. With foods and sleep, I obviously can survive. Now can I continue?" He said in annoyance with Momoi nodding her head.

"Anyway, in this one month and twenty two days here. I found a possible escape route." Akashi said as he pointed down at a spot on the floor, covered with hay which is the sleeping area in Momoi's area. (Yes. Cliché here. Opps.)

"Hmm?" With this, Momoi started to dig her hands into the hay to find something that can help their escape.

"Ah! I found a hole." she exclaimed as she moved the hay aside to expose the said hole which consist of a box.

The group started to look at Akashi, wondering how he saw it hidden in Momoi's prison cell and something that is DIAGONALLY opposite him.

"I know everything." Akashi said simply yet proud at the same time, even though his weak state just makes him looked weird.

"Anyway, I will open the box now." Momoi said softly as she gulped. You never know what's in the box. Akashi probably know what's in it but how he knows? Good question.

The group looked at her and nodded nervously, gulping alongside with the girl.

She closed her eyes tight as she rest her hands on top of the box.

Ba dump. Ba dump.

Opened.

Momoi slowly opened her eyes and looked inside the content. She blinked slightly.

"Keys…" She said simply as her hand went to grab the keys.

She held it up to her face and stared at it.

"…"

"IT'S THE KEYS!" She exclaimed as it slowly get processed.

"What really?" Kise said in excitement.

"YES!" She double confirmed.

The whole group cheered except for the two red heads.

Kagami looked at Akashi with suspicion, "How do you know about it? It could be a bomb and yet you said it is a possible escape route from the start."

"Who cares about small details, Kagamicchi. We might be able to escape with this." Kise said happily.

"And how do you even know these keys are the cell keys?" Kagami further questioned.

"Remember, Taiga. I am absolute. You should not question me in this manner next time, understood? I had done my research when I first seen Tetsuya. I do not have any of his information except for this house. This house used to be a police prisons area. But it is abandon when they built a new one. It was bought by a company named Shiroko co, one of the well knowned companies. (Which is Kuroko's another surface alias. Since you know… He's rich… all those. It should be normal to have a company of his own, maybe?) I don't know how Tetsuya get it but when they renovate the house, they only cut off the surface part and the basement remained the same. Therefore, ex prisoners should have tried to escape and when I saw the hole, I assumed it is something made by the prisoner who stayed there and maybe couldn't make it. Before he can escape, he probably died. Also, an officer was killed here and the keys were not found till now. It was probably still in this basement. Regarding to how I saw the hole," Akashi looked up, "it is simply because I know."

The group probably want to face palmed at the last sentence or what but. Now their priority was to…

"Momoi. You should probably try the keys. You never know whether Kuroko will come back anytime or even Tanaka san." Midorima adviced making most of them panicked.

If Kuroko caught them trying to run away… Who knows what will happen to them.

"Kuroko probably went to basketball practice." Kagami stated.

"Basketball practice?" Kise asked.

"Yeah, unlike you prodigies, we still need to practice during the holiday so our skills won't drop." He scoffed, "Even though Kuroko did not attend so far, after the slight scolding from the coach, he probably attended. You don't want to know what happened if coach explodes."

The group sighed in relief, well one thing less to worry.

"Tanaka probably clean the room up the house so when Tetsuya returned, it will be clean." Akashi said as well.

"Ah… Well. We still have time. But we should still hurry, Momocchi." Kise said, this time not in hurry.

Momoi nodded as she stood up and opened the iron door with the keys.

Click.

Everyone inwardly cheered as they know they cannot waste time cheering aloud.

She quickly came out and went to each door and unlocked them.

After everyone is out, they were going to start walking when they saw someone not coming out of his cell.

"Akashicchi?" Kise called out in worry.

Instead of the normal glare he will receive, Akashi smiled, yes he SMILED slightly yet noticeable, "My legs have not been moving for long, it had gone numb slightly. I just need some time. You all can go ahead first." (If it is possible for legs to gone numb for not moving for a long period… And yep, I make Akashi a kind of a nice guy here, warning for ooc…)

The group stopped there, frozen that their captain is capable of this expression and being such a kind person.

"No! We can't leave you alone here, Akashicchi! You don't know when Kurokocchi is coming back or when Tanaka san is coming?" Kise shouted, planning to go help him up but someone won him.

Kagami walked in front of Akashi and put out his hand towards him with his face looking away, "Come on. Even though you are my love rival, I can't leave you here. Plus we need you to help us get out since none of us know how to get out as it is like a maze."

"Wow. What happened to you, Kagamicchi?" Kise teased in amusement. (Well… Aomine and Kagami is still kind of in cold war… or something…)

"Shut up." He grumbled as he pulled Akashi up, and placed Akashi's arm around his neck.

"I did not expect this from you, Taiga."

"Whatever." The tanned teen said as they started to walk around the basement with Akashi's help as Akashi had read the documents about this house and of course the map which he had memorised it.

When they found the door for the staircase to level one, you don't know how happy they felt. But, before they can rejoice, there is just one more problem. How are they going to get out of the house with Tanaka roaming around the house? They can just go out of the basement floor without knowing where Tanaka is.

"What to do? I have only access to the map for the basement since it is the only one not renovated." Akashi said truthfully as he got out from Kagami after his legs are able to walk by itself.

"Ah! Don't worry, Akashicchi! We had walked around the area before we found this basement. In the back of the kitchen in the first floor, we saw a small back door with the car garage!" Kise said proudly, "But that's a bit difficult with the chefs and servants around…"

"Have you not realised? Almost two thirds of the servants and chef are all robots." Murasakibara stated blankly. (I needed this for future and more logical purposes.)

"Ha? What are you talking about? How can they be robots? They are so real?" Aomine asked in both shocked and relief.

"I thought it is obvious. The way they speak and move around." He said boringly.

"Anyway, continue, Atsushi." Akashi ordered.

"There are only a few humans that manage the robots. This means we only need to be cautious around the humans. The robots' alarm will ring when they spot an infiltrator but they walked in the same manner. So if we understand how they move, we can easily walk pass them." He said like it is common sense.

So it is true… That sometimes, children can see more things than adult. Well… Murasakibara is not a child but definitely a child inside. (That is definitely weird but… oh well.)

"Okay…? But how are we going to do that, Mukkun?" Momoi asked.

"Saa…" He said causing the rest to sweatdrop.

"Regarding that. I noticed that they will be having a break time at 4.10pm everyday. I saw it from the board in the kitchen." Midorima said as he pushed his glasses back, "If what Murasakibara said is real, I believed that the robots will continue to work."

Kise instantly pull his sleeve back to look at the time, 3.55pm.

"We still have time to observe the robots and figure their movements."

The group nodded in determination. They are not going to get caught. They will leave this house.

Note: (Longest note.)

Yes. I know that what Aomine said is a bit confusing. This is just his own thoughts; it is not like Kuroko had thought of killing them. In another words, it is not the truth. I mean if someone is capable of killing, obviously you worry for your own life and come up with many different situations that might happen. Make sense to you?

And well. I know that Akashi is suppose to be weak all those, but I can't just picture him being weak! So. I made it that maybe he is physically weak but he still retain the commanding and authoritative in his speech. And yeah, Akashi is like inside, being someone who truly cared for his teammates or something. I know! I know! A little OOC huh… And well… Akashi is not really the I-know-it-all kind. He had done sufficient research to know things.

.

Oh. And maybe the positions of the Kiseki no Sedai, Momoi and Kagami is a bit confusing huh.

So if you understand this, then.

.

1 2 3

A narrow path

4 5 6

.

In cell 1- Nobody

In cell 2- Momoi

In cell 3-Kagami

In cell 4- Kise and Aomine

In cell 5-Midorima and Muraskibara

In cell 6-Akashi

Is that everyone?

.

Is anyone even reading this note? It contains clarification if you don't understand anything and some misunderstanding. Please read and feel free to ask questions if you don't understand something.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS! This does not happen in the anime or manga except some events but it is different.

Warning: Major ooc especially Akashi and Kuroko. It is a cruel, merciless Kuroko. Slight AU. Some disturbing scenes. Unbetaed/English error. Words. AkaKuro/KuroAka. One sided KagaKuro.

There is a **read this** at the end of the chapter. Please read after you finish the chapter. I am so early!

.

To my two reviewers. (It rhythms!)

Lil assassin: Thanks! Here.

Akakuro Seiya: Haha Thank you!

.

CHAPTER Fourteen

1 February (Wednesday)

4.00pm

Kuroko was still in Seirin gym. He had a bad feeling. He quickly completed his regimen for the day and asked the coach for permission to leave as he had something urgent to do. Of course it is not his usual fast speeds but quicker than his 'outside' self.

"Coach. I shall go now." Kuroko called out with the coach stunned for a moment.

"Eh? Kuroko kun? You are done?" Riko asked in suspicion as Kuroko is so much faster than usual.

"Yes." He answered politely as inside he was soooooo annoyed.

_Can't you just let me go now? I need to see Akashi kun and the rest._

"Ah… Um." She said as she nodded hesitantly.

With that, Kuroko instantly darted out of the gym.

"Hmm… What's wrong with him?" Koganei asked as the rest nodded.

"Saa… Kagami kun is not here so maybe he felt disappointed?" Riko said.

"Why would Kuroko be upset?" Izuki joined in.

"Ehh~ You don't know? About Kagami's crush towards Kuroko kun? Maybe Kuroko kun felt a little touched too." Riko exclaimed with her imagination.

"Riko. You read too much Shoujo manga…" Kiyoshi deadpanned.

"Anyway. It is a good thing that Kuroko kun is not here. What we are going to discuss next is about Kagami kun." She turned into a serious expression as she signalled Kiyoshi to gather the rest around.

"Why shouldn't Kuroko be here?" Koganei asked.

"Maa… He is the closest towards Kagami kun. Plus," She paused as she looked down, "what you are going to hear next will not be that pleasant."

"What do you mean by that?" Hyuuga asked as the rest arrived.

Riko nodded as she took out her cell phone, "it was rare for Kagami kun to absent himself without any notice despite being a Bakagami himself. So I found it weird and called him. He did not answer at all. Thus I called his family by asking the teachers for his particulars."

The group gulped not liking where this is going.

"Ever since he went to the birthday surprise, he had not returned home yet." (Let's take it that Kagami is the type that doesn't skip practices despite what he did after the Toou lost. And let's take it that Kagami live with their parents.)

"D-Does that means… he was kidnapped or was he attacked on his way home." Tsuchida concluded.

"That's why you said it is a good thing Kuroko is not here. Knowing him, he will probably blame himself you know… since it is after his birthday visit…" Hyuuga said.

"Yeah… Kuroko is just this kind of person." Furihata commented with the rest nodding their head showing their agreement.

"So what we are going to do is to help to find Kagami kun without Kuroko kun knows. Understand?" The brunette said loudly.

"Why not call the police?" Kiyoshi asked.

"He has not gone missing for so long. Plus Kagami kun is a grown up now so the police concluded that he must have gone somewhere and forgotten to tell the parents." She sighed.

"Anyway. You are dismissed now. Remember to come for practice tomorrow!"

"Yes!"

.

To Kuroko.

After practice, he waited impatiently for the driver. Finally when the driver arrived, Kuroko gave an irritated face to him, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, bocchan. I am in need of petrol." He said.

Kuroko clicked his tongue as the car started to drive.

.

3.55pm

To the Kiseki no Sedai and etc.

"Who had some paper with them?" Akashi asked.

"Me! Hai, Akashi kun." Momoi said as she took out the notepad with all the players' analysis written nicely. She flipped to the unused page and also passed him the pen she had with her.

Akashi nodded and he started to write and draw some weird looking arrows all over.

(I'm skipping the confusing part.)

4.10pm

"Okay. This is the route we are supposed to walk. Remember every one second counts." Akashi commanded. The group had spent the past five minutes memorising and understanding the route and the timing.

"Go." With that, the group started sneaking out of the door.

They had been underground for quite long especially Akashi and their eyes were suddenly blinded by the light. They closed their eyes for a while as their eyes grew accustomed by the brightness. With their plan in action, they had successfully reached the back door. The first person, Kise, being the person leading them to the back door gently opened the door. As all of them started going out one by one with happiness slowly filling them up, Akashi, the last one, looked back for a while.

_Tetsuya… I will be back._

He thought as he closed the door just in time as Tanaka went down the stairs.

"Hmm? Did the door just closed?" He asked himself.

He proceeds to the door and opened it.

Right. Left. Right. Left.

Nobody.

Okay. He dismissed it as his imagination. Who will be able to avoid these whole packs of robots either way?

.

Luckily Akashi saw a glimpse of Tanaka when leaving and swiftly ordered them to hide at the bush nearby. Right after that, the door that he had been expecting flew open with a pair of sharp eyes. The eyes had landed at the bushes but soon closed as Tanaka close the door.

The group sighed as the door closed.

.

Tanaka still felt suspicious. Oh boy. His grey eyes grew wide.

_Please don't tell me…_

He quickly makes his way down the basement and to the cells.

It is empty. The keys are still hanging on one of the cells' lock.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

He quickly ran up and to the back door. He saw the rainbow heads. They were at the other side of the road and running. God damn it.

With nothing on his head, Tanaka ran straight towards them without looking around.

Honk. Honk.

Even with the emergency brake, the car failed to stop before Tanaka. Blood splatter decorated the white colour car.

The occupants of the car quickly came out.

It happened too fast. Kuroko was on his way home. He was at the back seat, yet everything is clear like glass. Tanaka run out, unlike his usual calm face, this time he had a shock and horror face on him. The driver pushed with his might on the center of the wheel (?) and his leg stepping tight at the brake steps. Too late.

Kuroko came out along with the driver. He dashed towards the lying man.

"Tanaka. Do you hear me? Tanaka!"Kuroko shouted. His blank expression dropped and replaced with a desperate face.

Tears started dripping from his face to Tanaka's face.

Tanaka slowly opened his eyes, "B-Bocchan… S-Sorry…" He slowly caressed the bluenette cheeks and wiping the tears. The hand slowly fell, Kuroko quickly grab the falling hand and pull it close to him.

"Tanaka. Don't leave me. I need you. I forgive you okay? I forgive you for everything. I will listen to you. I won't do anything you don't want. Please. You are the only one left after father and mother. Don't leave me." Kuroko whimpered.

No response is received from the older man.

"Tanaka. Tanaka. Tanaka. Tanaka!"

Rain started to fall. The bright sun was instantly covered by the clouds.

The driver was frozen at the floor. Kuroko placed the hand on top of the dead man's chest and stood up.

He wiped his tears away and his hand travelled to his pocket. He grabbed the pocket knife and walked, yes walked, towards the startled driver.

"I-I am sorry. Bocchan. I-I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He said urgently as tears stated to fall.

Kuroko did not say a word and continue walking as the driver quickly move back and clumsily stood up and run.

"NOOO. HELP ME! HELP ME!" He screamed as he run, sometimes turning around.

Kuroko continue to walk and walk. The driver unfortunately run and fell on a stone. He landed with bruises and cuts but he didn't care. He turned around to face the still walking Kuroko. His hand move back and while landing on his bottom, he backed away and away until he reached the front of the car.

"NO. NO. STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!" He shouted.

The expressionless Kuroko walked closer and closer until he is close enough. He sat on top of the victim to prevent him from running away and stabbed him worst than usual. He stab and stab and stab.

"_Huh? What do you want, kid?" A man asked._

"_You are the one who killed my mother." Kuroko said simply as he took out the pistol from his pocket. _

_He was only a young kid. He was not even a middle school kid. This was right after Akashi had disappeared. _

_Bang._

_The gang beside stared at shock. A KID. A KID just shot at their boss. This kid raided their base with no one and just shot their boss!_

"_ANIKI!*" The members shouted as they took out their own weapons which consist of shotguns. Sure. Shotguns. They are significantly better than a pistol that the kid used._

"_Don't hesitate! This kid is capable of killing someone. DON'T SHOW ANY MERCY!" The second in command shouted at his henchmen. _

_They started shooting at the kid without hesitation. _

_Kuroko started to run fast and dodged all the bullets._

"_Where is the kid?" One of the henchmen asked desperately._

"_Behind you, sir." Kuroko answered as he landed a kick behind him. _

_This gang does not have many lackeys. They only have twenty but they are all strong. Really strong. _

_After only a minute, Kuroko stood in front of the boss who he shot at first. He is already dead, from that one shot to the heart. Behind Kuroko lied all the dead people. The corpse being stacked up like a tower. The blunette with blood all over his face pointed the pistol at the boss. _

"_You killed my father." He said._

_Bang._

"_You killed my sister."_

_Bang._

"_You destroyed my family."_

_Bang._

"_You ruined my house."_

_Bang. _

_Kuroko pressed the trigger again and again until all the bullets are finished. It is a lot. Kuroko hardly used the pistol at the henchmen anyways. Yes, he defeated all twenty henchmen only by his fist and kick. _

_At the age of 11, Kuroko had destroyed a strong gang without a hint of hesitation or regrets. The one that were wanted for a long time with high bounty. The one that killed many innocent and guilty people. _

This feeling… is back. Except that it is a normal pocket knife than a pistol. Kuroko stabbed countless time. He released the now dead body and stood up.

.

To the Kiseki

"That's a close call." Kise sighed in relief as Tanaka closed the door.

"Yeah…" Momoi joined in.

"We should be going now. You never know when he is coming back." Midorima urged.

They started getting out of their hiding place and run towards the other side of the road.

In a split second, the back door flew open again. They did not really notice it as they continue to run who-knows-where. (Tanaka is fast!)

Honk. Honk.

Instantly, the group turned around.

Their mouth gaped wide as they witness the sight in front of them even Akashi cannot hide his shock. The white car had banged into Tanaka. They now realised that Tanaka must have seen them and was running towards them.

"Tanaka san." Kise said softly yet shocked.

They felt a pang of guilt as they are partially blamed for Tanaka running towards them. They move their sight towards the white car and saw Kuroko and someone coming out.

"Tetsu!" Aomine said as the group looked at the shocked face on Kuroko.

It is the first time they saw Kuroko with something other than a blank or a smirk on his face. They saw Kuroko quickly run towards Tanaka.

"Kurokocchi…" Kise cast his eyes downwards.

"Ne… Akashicchi." The blonde asked, "It is… It is our fault right?"

"What-" Aomine wanted to retort.

"I am not asking Aominecchi! I am asking Akashicchi! It is our fault isn't it! It is us that cause Tanaka san to die isn't it?" Despite Kise's happy go lucky face, he is often the one that is the most fragile inside.

"Ryota. Calm down." Akashi said in a gentle yet commanding tone.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down?" Kise said loudly but luckily Kuroko did not hear. He was too busy staring at Tanaka. Frozen.

"Kise-" Midorima wanted to shut them up.

"Tanaka. Do you hear me? Tanaka!"Kuroko shouting voice echoed to their ears.

They stopped and turned to look at Kuroko.

Kuroko was shouting and shaking Tanaka with tears dropping.

Tanaka slowly opened his eyes and moved his hand to wipe Kuroko's tear, "B-Bocchan… S-Sorry…"

Tears welled up at Momoi's eyes. She broke down. She kneeled down with hands on her face. She cannot bear to see this. Why? Why must she witness this? Why must she be part of the one that contribute to Tanaka's death. It is not intentional.

"Sorry, Tanaka san. Sorry. Sorry." Momoi apologised repeatedly while crying.

Aomine didn't know what to do as he squat behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry. Sorry." Momoi continue to apologise.

The group didn't know what to do. Kise was biting his lower lips. What? What? What? What did he do to deserve this? He did the most normal thing on earth. He escape like normal people does.

"Maybe… Maybe we shouldn't escape." He whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Tanaka. Don't leave me. I need you. I forgive you okay? I forgive you for everything. I will listen to you. I won't do anything you don't want. Please. You are the only one left after father and mother. Don't leave me." Kuroko cried hardly.

"Tanaka. Tanaka. Tanaka. Tanaka!" He shouted again after a few seconds of silence. Even a blind person can tell that Tanaka had just passed away.

Midorima closed his eyes.

"Stop Kuroko. Stop. He… He had already…" He said as he cried.

Murasakibara placed a hand on Midorima's shoulder, "Kurochin knows. He knows. Yet he hoped for miracles to happen… Like how I feel…" He said trying to suppress the tears from tearing up.

"Did I make the wrong choice?" Akashi questioned as the rain poured down.

Rain droplets slowly dripped at the gloomy groups.

Kagami hold Akashi's collar, "What are you saying now? YOU are the one who tell us to run away? And now YOU say you are making wrong choice? STOP BEING A COWARD! When your plan goes wrong, you blame yourself. Is this the first time your plan goes wrong? If you have time to whimper why not go and think of what to do next? If you worth this much, I am disappointed with you, Akashi. Will crying solve the problem? NO! Think about what can we do now?"

"How could you, Kagami! Why are you saying it this way? Someone died, you know? TANAKA HAD DIED!" Kise shouted, without the –cchi.

"You think I am not feeling anything? You think I am not feeling sad? But what can you do?" Kagami said with rain droplets, no maybe… maybe tears dropping down his face.

"I'm sorry. Bocchan. I-I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to. I'm sorry." A voice stopped them.

They looked at the owner of the shaky voice and saw Kuroko walking towards the driver with knife in hand.

The rain causes Kuroko's bangs to go down and covered his face. No smirk. No nervousness spotted. Nothing. In between the bangs, lifeless eyes can be spot. Kuroko walk and walk.

"Kuroko. What are you planning to do?" Midorima asked in horror.

"No. It can't be!" Aomine had his eyes wide.

"NOOO. HELP ME! HELP ME!" The driver shouted with his life depend on it. Which is a yes.

"Stop." Momoi whispered as she had her hands on her mouth, "Stop… It is not his fault… Tetsu kun…"

Aomine was shocked. He was going to help the driver but his legs… it somehow stuck there. He can't move. Or no one can. They all froze. They had never seen Kuroko with that expression before. How to describe… It is scary and blood thirsty. The blood lust in the eyes.

The driver pathetically fell down and quickly turned around. He slowly back away until he reached the car.

"NO. NO. STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!" He shouted with his hands up stopping Kuroko from getting closer.

Kuroko walked closer and closer as the driver cried harder and harder.

Kuroko sat on top of the victim and stabbed him

The group quickly closed their eyes tight and shut, not willing to open until they heard Kuroko unconsciously said as he stabbed the driver in the heart. , "You are the one who killed my mother."

"He…He is dead." Midorima said in shock as they opened their eyes.

In front of them, Kuroko just killed someone. Up till now, even after Kuroko showed his real self to them, they never believe Kuroko is capable of killing someone. Even after Akashi's story, they did not think that Kuroko can stab someone. Even Akashi. He always thought Kuroko is only able to threaten and maybe injured heavily at someone but not to the extent of actually killing someone. They heard about Kuroko killing but somewhere at the bottom of the heart, they... they wished it is not true.

"You killed my father." They heard Kuroko said again as he entered the bloody knife onto the same spot again.

"B-But… He is already… dead…" Kise said in unbelief.

"You killed my sister."He stabbed again.

"You destroyed my family."

"You ruined my house." He finished each sentence with one stab.

Even someone as stupid as Aomine and Kagami knows that when Kuroko says those words, he was thinking of the person Tanaka had told them about. The person who murdered Kuroko's family. This must be how he felt when he killed the murderer. Strong hatred…

Note:

*Aniki: brother? (I think?)

Does Riko call Kagami, Kagami kun or just Kagami?

Am I the only one that thinks this chapter is nicely done? Well… Of course not! Cause, TANAKA HAD JUST DIED! HE JUST DIED! NOOO! I was quite a fond of him though… But yeah… please understand.

Oh btw, it had reached 3000 words. My quota had reached. :D

**Read this**

Before many people are going to scold me why I kill Tanaka off or why must he die. I shall answer it here first.

I personally like Tanaka a lot. But just know that his death is kind of needed. And well. I can actually just make him injured and survive or what but that will reduce the impact, ya know?


End file.
